


Something Just Like This

by Duckii



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: (so the oracle is more so her painting career), Alive Bianca, Alive Lee, Alive Michael, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst and Feels, Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace Friendship, Annabeth and Rachel are like best friends, Awkward Flirting, Canon Gay Relationship, Dorms, Due to his alive sister Nico is happy, Fluff, Hades is a Good Parent, IRIS is an app, Lemons, Matchmaker Bianca, Multi, Nerd Annabeth, Nico & Reyna Friendship, Nico is a Dork, Nico's pansexual, Past Relationship(s), People who were dead canonically aren't dead anymore baby, Percy Being an Idiot, Percy is a Dork, Persephone and Bianca always fight, Persephone is protective, Poseidon loves Percy, Protective Jason, Protective Percy, Protective Will, Rachel can see into the future, Rachel's a shit, Smut, Survival, Thalia's bisexual, The Gods are protective over their kids, Will's just gay, she paints the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckii/pseuds/Duckii
Summary: School sucked. That was the basic stigma that had followed Percy Jackson around for the past few years. Until he arrived at Half Blood Academy, a school created by a man named Dionysus to protect well...Kids like him, the children of Gods and Goddesses. Things are crazy and practically everyone's depressed and yet...Percy feels right at home.





	1. A Home Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Nico here!--This is a rewritten work! It was previously called Through The Dark, but I've switched it up a bit! ENJOY! 
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own Percy Jackson!
> 
> =======================================

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home, Percy

_"Sometimes the wrong choices bring us to the right places"_

* * *

       Percy Jackson wasn't good at schools. Over the last 6 years he had been kicked out of 6 different schools and they were usually for the same exact reason. Teachers thought he was too stupid thanks to his dyslexia, couldn't handle his ADHD and got him kicked out by blaming something overly dramatic and quite frankly idiotic on him.

It was Saturday, around 2pm when his mother came bursting into his room, a huge smile on her face--A sort of smile which someone wore after they found out they had won the lottery or some major competition. Percy had never seen his mom smile like that since she remarried to a man called Gabe, who in Percy's eyes was a complete and utter pig.

Percy was sat that fateful day at his wooden desk in a box, closet like room that was called his bedroom when his mother burst in, grinning. She was squealing about a school, a boarding school he was accepted into thanks to the word of his biological father, a man who had left Percy when he was only 6 months old--So you can understand why Percy didn't want to question the situation, he was confused, sure, but he wanted to believe his father did know he existed. 

And that was what led to this situation. 

* * *

 

 **Sunday - 3pm**                                    _ **: Half Blood Academy**_

"So this is a school for...kids like me?" 

Sally Jackson nodded firmly, that smile from the day before still plastered onto her face, "Yes Percy. You'll be completely and utterly fine here, I promise you," She told him, taking her eyes momentarily off the road, or should she say bridge, she was driving down to reassure her son with a soft smile.

The black haired boy sucked in a deep breath, stretching out his body despite the limits of the seatbelt, trying to relax himself. He was attending a boarding school, a school that his father helped found and he was probably never going to see his mom again until the Christmas holidays--This school being a place which was apparently for people like him, though Percy didn't really understand what that meant, was it for kids with disorders that affected their education?

Exhaling that breath, Percy nodded to himself, trying to confirm the information he was absorbing, "Ok, ok--And why are we crossing a bridge?"

His mother just laughed, "I told you Percy. The school is located on it's own little island known as New Olympus," Sally continued to explain, "We have to cross a bridge to get there," Percy glanced out the car's window at the water on the other side of the iron railings that kept anyone from jumping off the bridge.

Was it just him or did the waves seem to dance in greeting?

"I swear New Olympus is not a thing--I googled it and everything!" Percy objected, tearing his eyes off the water even though he didn't particularly want to, for some reason, looking at the ocean made him feel safe and well...relaxed. He unclenched his fist where he held a few surprisingly still cold gold coins which his mother gave to him once they got into the car, "And these? Drachmas? They _don't_ exist mom,"

Sally was smiling still--A smile that was knowing and wise, like she knew more than she was putting on, "It will all make sense soon Percy, I promise, you just have to wait alright?"

Sighing in defeat, the teen nodded, turning his eyes back out the car window and at the water as the car continued to drive fast down the empty white steel bridge. Everything was picture perfect, like it had came from a tv drama or something; the sky was a bright blue, barely any clouds dotting in the sky, the ocean was dancing with dolphins jumping out the waves every now and then as the country of America seemed to fade out of reality behind them.

He felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched the bottlenose dolphins as they leapt out of the water, managing to reach a height where they met with Percy's eyes and chirped at him happily before they dove back into the water to catch up with the car as it continued to race away.

Moving his head further out of the car, feeling the cold summer's breeze against his chiseled face, Percy started to grin, his ocean blue eyes staring forward to where the car was heading, a large green island that was quite hill like, on the top of the hill was flat and that was where a beautiful modern building was located, a building that was spread out wide, it being chopped up into multiple different buildings that were dotted around the top of the hill, but they had the same blue glow to their monochromatic flawlessly futuristic designs. Was...Was that the academy?

No way...No way could his family afford something like that?--And no way was that a school for kids like him! That was 100% a school for rich kids!

Seemingly picking up on her son's thoughts as she noticed the island too, Sally swatted his back with a free hand, causing for him to pull his head back in, she was smiling still, "Percy, this is where you're going to spend the next few years of your life," She introduced, her eyes sparkling as her old yellow 1972 chevrolet chevelle continued to drive towards their destination.

"H-How...How can we afford this?" Percy then gaped, shaking his head, "Mom this--"

Instantly Sally cut him off, "Percy, this is free. I'm not paying anything," Ok, now he was really confused, "Your father is one of the founders--Even if you did have to pay to get in, you wouldn't of had to anyway. I told you Percy, this is a very special school--A very special place, it's a place for people who are very different," 

Percy cocked a brow, "What do you even mean by that, mom? That's not a school for kids with dyslexia--They wouldn't put that much money into something like that,"

Sally nodded, glancing over to meet eyes with her son. She beamed, giddy, "You'll see,"

Percy was sick of all this anticipation.

Suddenly then, the car slowed down to a stop, causing Percy immense amounts of confusion, the bridge continued on for another few miles. They had reached a gate, a tall, modern iron gate, a gate which was open and yet...They had stopped.

Sally smiled at him, "Time to get out," Percy didn't even question her.

Obediently, he climbed out of the car, Sally doing the same, and together they headed over to the small little, yet still quite modern, square building that was beside the gate, a building which had an open call window on it like the building was some sort of ticket booth--Which apparently it was...?

Percy stared up at the sign above the window, it was in a different langauge?

**ἥμισυς **αἷμα σχολή****

Slowly, the symbols started to rearrange themselves until they spelt out the true meaning of the words in English.

**Half Blood Academy**

Percy stood there in shock, looking away and then back to the sign, it still read 'Half Blood Academy' and yet...It was in some strange symbols a few seconds ago? What the hell was happening? 

Seeing her son's confusion, Sally shook her head, her knowing smile hidden as she approached the window, smiling at the man behind it, a man who was dressed in a blue postman's uniform, "Hi, I'm here with my son Perseus Jackson. We were told a chauffeur was coming to take him the rest of the way up?"

Unaware of the topic of the hushed conversation, Percy looked down from the sign at the man, feeling his entire body freeze up. Was...Was that a man with goat horns and a unshaven beard? He looked to his mom, was...was she seeing it too? Why did she look so calm? Why wasn't she freaked out?

Needing a breath, Percy turned away from the strange building and towards the fence, the teen leaning against it and taking in a deep breath, staring out at the ocean, feeling slightly better as he breathed in the smell of the salty water. Seagulls cawed above him, flying above his head and the fish below him seemed to all jump in and out of the water in approval even though that wasn't something most saltwater fish well...did.

Turning to the vending machine beside him, Percy took a step back. It all looked like regular candy and drinks, but he couldn't be sure. He scanned through every item cautiously--There. Water. What he needed.

Feeling slightly better, he was about to reach into his back pocket and pull out the dollar he'd need to pay for the water when he stopped. The price of the water wasn't in dollars or even cents...?

"Spring water, 2D?" 

On que, the goat-man leant back in his seat, looking over at Percy, grinning, "That's two drachmas, kid! Don't worry, everyone gets mixed up the first time!"

Percy met with his green eyes, the man seemed friendly. He nodded in thanks before looking back at the machine. Would it really take these gold coins...? He thought as he stared down at the said drachmas in his open palm. With a sigh, he took two of them and slid them into the coin slot, typed in the number of where the water was and then watched in awe as the water dropped down.

No. Way.

Taking the water, Percy uncapped it, still in shock. As he took a drink, he tried to recollect his thoughts, how did gold coins that looked like they were from the medieval ages able to be used in a machine from the late 2000s? 

Whilst he continued to drink the water, his mother came over to talk to him whilst the goat-man unlocked their boot and started to unload all of Percy's luggage, "Wait-What's he doing?" Percy asked in shock, looking at his mother in surprise, "Aren't we continuing up?"

Sally bit her lip before she shook her head softly, "I can't continue any further up, Percy. This is the border," The woman explained, motioning to the gate before she looked back to Percy, smiling as she cupped his face, "I love you so, so much Percy...This will all make sense soon I promise. We're just waiting on your car," She consoled, kissing his forehead, "I'm not saying goodbye so soon, I'll wait until your car's here,"

"Wait, why can't you pass the border?"

The woman seemed unsure on how to explain, "Percy...It's complicated--I'm sure your chauffeur will be able to explain,"

Percy ran a hand through his messy hair, exasperated, "Mom! I'm confused as hell ok--First those weird symbols rearranged themselves and the machine takes those coins and--" He then thrust his hand over to point at the man who was unloading their car, "Mom! He has horns--And fucking goat legs! Can't you see them?!" Slowly, Sally shook her head, "Great. I'm going crazy too..."

"No! No, no no! Percy, you're not going crazy," Sally quickly intervened, "This is good--This is perfectly normal. Your finally being able to be yourself, your eyes, your brain--It's all adjusting now," Percy's expression became taken aback, now his mother sounded crazy. 

Once all of Percy's luggage was out the car, the goat man shut the boot and trotted over to Sally, handing her her car keys back, thanking her with a smile, "Son of Poseidon eh?" He looked to Percy, nodding to himself smiling, "We haven't got one of you before--I'm sure your dorm will enjoy it's use finally," Percy was now very, very confused.

"What...What are you?"

The man grinned, "Me? Well that's easy, I'm a Satyr. Half man, half goat, simple as," He nodded to himself, "I better get back to my station. It was nice meeting both of you," With that, the man headed back towards the building whilst Percy looked back to Sally completely dumbfounded.

"Son of Poseidon? Satyr?--I know I'm sorta imaginative but aren't those uh...Greek things?" Percy then questioned, "Poseidon's like the God of the Sea, right?"

It was that moment where a sleek white limousine drove down the other half of the bridge, stopping at the gate and as a man started to climb out the car, Sally turned to her son and nodded, a teary look in her eyes as she smiled, "Yes...That's your father,"

"W...What?"

"Percy Jackson! Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Half Blood Academy, if you will?" The man who stood by the driver's door of the car greeted loudly in a booming voice, a great smile stretching across his lips, "Boys, please load Mr Jackson's things in the boot," At that command, two satyrs clambered out the second row of doors and jogged over, picking up Percy's luggage like it didn't weigh anything and headed back over to the limo in record time.

Sally smiled at him softly, cupping his cheek whilst Percy nervously adjusted the strap of his grey backpack, shocked, confused--scared? "It'll be alright Percy...I'm always going to be with you, this isn't goodbye, I promise," She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Now go, your life awaits,"

Percy opened his mouth to object, to stop her, to say something, anything to make her stay but he stopped. He nodded dumbly and walked past her, muttering a 'I love you' on the way past and then he did it. He walked through the gate and instantly he felt completely different.

The limo turned into a golden chariot almost instantly--And the bridge took a similar colour change. The sky turned into more of a sunset gradient and the sun reflected its soft orange glow across the water, of which had a large shadow growing in it as if a whale was swimming through it, his suspicions were confirmed as a large spurt of water burst up on the left side of the bridge, a pure white whale peaking it's head above the water for air. Before, he could at least see the edges of America, but now it was just an endless ocean which was laced with a long, long bridge.

His mother waved from the other side, smiling brightly at him, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"What...What is all this? How...?" Percy opened up his arms, shocked, confused--He wanted answers.

The man who stood, towering over him smiled reassuringly, clasping a hand down on his shoulder, "Welcome to New Olympus, the land of the demigods, young Percy Jackson--Here, you'll be able to embrace your true self," He then motioned to himself, "I am Peleus, guardian of the barrier, but I also like to play chauffeur to the new kids," The man's yellow eyes bore into Percy, but for some reason, he felt safe, "Now c'mon kiddo. Let's get you home,"

Percy nodded, for some reason he trusted this guy, despite the fact he didn't seem human. Slowly, he climbed up onto the passenger's part of the chariot, watching as Peleus elegantly hopped onto one of the white horses with ease. Wait. Percy felt his eyes widen, were those pegasi? 

The horses neighed in approval, looking back at him, nodding. Slowly, they expanded large white feathered wings, and with a whip of the reins, they were off, darting down the road taking off to glide every now and then--Seemingly they couldn't pick up the weight of the chariot with all the luggage on it as well.

He gripped the armrest of the shiny gold, blue cushioned seats in shock, his eyes wide. What the hell was happening? Had he died?!

"Your not dead," Peleus commented as if he could read minds, "I practically told you there kid! But lemme explain further since you apparently need more info," Peleus then waved his hand as if he was dismissing someone, "You sir-e are what we know as a demigod! You're a special, special little thing, the product of when a God comes down to earth and has child with a mortal!"

Wait. Percy felt his eyes widen even more if that was possible, "So that means...?"

Peleus nodded, "Yep! It was like your mom probably told you! You Percy Jackson are the only son of Poseidon!" Momentarily, Peleus let go of the reins to open up his arms to motion out at the ocean, "That. That is your domain right there, bud."

Percy shook his head furiously, still in shock, "T-That stuff doesn't exist though! I thought--"

"You're riding a chariot that's been tugged by pegasi," Peleus stated firmly as he gripped the reins again, the man shrugging nonchalantly, "I'd be inclined to believe what you see if I were you, kiddo. Though," He paused, glancing back at Percy, grinning, "I bet some of this makes some sorta sense to you now?"

"Then what about my dyslexia! My ADHD? A demigod wouldn't have stuff like that!"

Peleus looked away, still grinning knowingly, "That's easy. Your brain's hardwired to read ancient greek, not english--And the society you grew up in saw your difference as a problem and labelled you. As for your ADHD, that's just battle reflexes man, you were practically born to well, fight plus, you haven't used your powers for like what...How old are you? 15?--Well, yeah. You really need to stretch those abilities out, your powers are like a muscle and you have not been taking good care of it,"

Confused and feeling like he lost a fight, Percy sunk back in his seat, shaking his head as he raised a hand to hold it like he was dizzy, "This cannot be real...Maybe Gabe just hit me too hard and I'm unconscious...yeah, that's it, I'm dreaming," To try confirm his ideas, Percy pinched himself but then jumped at the sting, "What?! But--"

"Not a dream,"

Oh. Percy huffed, this was going to be a crazily hard thing to grasp, he could already feel it but...For some reason, it made sense? It was like finding the answer for a question he had never tried searching for before. He had been so quick to grasp the labels that identified what was wrong with them instead of questioning it...

He was a demigod. He was Poseidon's son. His only son. His--Wait.

"Poseidon was that gold light?"

Peleus nodded, "Yep. I'm surprised you remember something like that--Y'see most of the deities, after the child like appears, disappears. But not Poseidon man, he stuck around. It got to the point where Zeus, your uncle, put up this law so the Gods can't interact with their kids,"

Percy's eyes widened, that's why his dad left him? "What? But that sucks!"

"Yeah, that's what everyone says," Peleus agreed, "But law is a law. The only God who doesn't follow it is Hades--But that's only because he's not a part of Olympus, so their laws don't really effect his rule as much," Percy felt his eyes soften, if only he was that lucky...Maybe his dad could have been there, to watch him grow up? "But don't feel bad kid. I ain't Apollo, but I got a feeling you're gonna meet your dad very soon,"

Percy held onto that belief, a smile tugging at his lips. Maybe...Maybe he would. He looked back at the sea, suddenly feeling a deeper connection to it. His smile widened.

Yeah. Things would turn out.

* * *

 

Slowly the chariot pulled up in front of a building, it's wheels still on the red brick roundabout that expanded out into smaller red brick paths that were interweaved through any and every building and were laced with perfectly shaped circular bushes. In the centre of the roundabout was a large pine tree that had a soft blue glow to it as if magic was running through it's very core.

The building they had pulled up outside was tall and wide, with a large clocktower in the centre of it--The building followed along the modern style that the campus retained, and on either side of the large double glass doors it had there were small cherry blossoms that painted the pathway that lead into the door with soft pink petals. Hanging above the door on a cute vintage sign was the words :

 

> **The Big House**

Percy stared up at the sign as he hopped down off the chariot, pulling his grey backpack back over his shoulders that were hidden by his baggy blue hoodie. The Big House huh...? So what was this, the main office?

He looked back to Peleus, who nodded in goodbye to him before he whipped the reins down, the horses trotting away as the last of Percy's luggage was deposited neatly beside his feet.

Picking up the two suitcases, Percy strode in, slightly happy that the doors were automatic opening--Although Percy doubted technology was used here, everything just seemed like magic now. 

The room he stood inside was a huge hexagonal room, elevators in the far right hand corner and beside them was a staircase which seemingly headed up to the next floor. On the right hand side next to the door as well as the far back were desks where people were tying away on the computers--On the left were sofas for people who were waiting and in the middle was a giant simplistic fountain with seats around the edge of it. Around the walls of the room was plants and radiators whilst hanging on the walls there were pictures of students by the looks of it? Each frame labelled with names of Gods? 

Athena...Zeus...Hermes...

Percy nodded to himself, they were names of Gods alright.

"Ah hello there! You must be Percy!" A friendly voice called through the room, Percy's eyes shooting up and darting around for the owner, and that was where he found it, trotting out of the elevator was a creature Percy knew to be a centaur, a half man, half horse. The man was tall, with sun-kissed skin, and neat yet curly brown hair and a slight beard growing around his chin. 

As Percy's eyes met the soft, friendly brown eyes of the centaur, the teen nodded quickly, trying a slightly nervous smile, "Uh...Hi?"

The centaur chuckled as he made his way over, "Relax young demigod, I do no harm. I am Chiron, I am in charge of all of the students' wellbeing and general education," The man, Chiron introduced, before he motioned down to himself, "As you can see, I am what most call a--"

"Centaur," Percy finished, before he nodded again but more confidently, meeting with Chiron's eyes, "I uh...Watched alot of Narnia,"

Chiron laughed at that, a grin stretching across his lips, "I'm glad to hear that," He put an arm around Percy's shoulders then, leading him over to the closest desk, "This is Half Blood Academy, a school founded by the big three as a safe-house for demigods alike--Our director and current headmaster," Chiron motioned to a picture of a formal picture of a man with messy black hair, a cheeky smirk and a coke can, "Dionysus, or as the students call him, Mr D,"

Percy raised a brow, "Dionysus? Is he a centaur too?"

Smiling, Chiron shook his head, "No, I'm surprised you aren't aware. Dionysus is the greek god of wine and madness--His uh...Rule here is part of Zeus' punishment, but he's grown to like it. He cares greatly for the safety of you kids," Chiron then looked over to a woman who sat at the desk, "Hi yes, Pythia, can you please hand over the key to the Poseidon cabin?"

The woman beamed, nodding, "Of course Chiron!--You must be Percy, oh we're so glad to finally have you here, ever since your father mentioned of you," Percy blinked at that, his father talked about him? The woman, Pythia leaned over, taking a pretty gold key in the shape of a trident off a rack and handed over to Percy, "Now, as the only dorm occupier, that makes you the dorm counsellor--Don't worry, since you're the only one there it doesn't mean much, it just means for now that you hold the key," She winked as he took the key.

Nodding in thanks, Percy smiled, "Thanks,"

"Now, let's take you to your new home,"

After what felt like ten minutes of walking, they arrived at the bottom of the hill where a lone, quite open building was located. It looked like a stylish modern beach house. Coming off the long building was a miniature pier which had a strange looking pole on it with a bell--He'd have to ask about that later. 

"This...This is my dorm?" Percy asked, gobsmacked. The building was huge! The walls were made out of rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral moulded into it so that it looked like the ocean floor. How did something like this exist!?

Chiron nodded, smiling like a proud father, "Yes. You have the keys. Come back to the main office when your ready, I'll get your itinerary ready," Percy nodded, smiling at him in thanks, watching as the man disappeared back up the hill. 

* * *

 

Slowly, Percy opened the white glass door, his eyes widening slowly in absolute shock. The dorm was huge! It was styled like an actual beach house, everything simple, yet it fit the atmosphere. Oars hung on the walls, and on the side-tables that were pressed against the walls were little shells in bowls as well as other trinkets--The actual walls themselves glowing like abalone. 

Each of the windows were faced so that you could see the ocean and they all seemed openable, on the window sills of these windows were pots of coral. In the very centre of the dorm's foyer of sorts was a fountain of which was made of a grey sea rock and like the walls of the building had coral decoration to it. The top piece of the fountain was a fish that spurt water out of its mouth. 

Percy tightened his grip on the handles of his luggage as he walked towards a door on the far end, a door which had a small wooden helm stuck to it and in the centre of the helm was the name 'Perceus' written into the wood in pure gold. Percy felt his eyes widen, so this was his room huh...?

Carefully putting the suitcases down, Percy extended a hand forward, pulling down the handle and pushing open the door, instantly shocked. The room was huge, with a large wall of windows that had a glass door in the centre of it, a door that opened out to a small boardwalk that looked out the ocean. In the corner of the room was a hammock which was covered in pillows and blankets, the hammock hanging up from the ceiling, similar to a chair that was hanging from a chain beside the window. There was a small bookshelf that stored books on fish life--And beside the door was a dresser as well as a wardrobe.

"This...This is my room?" 

Instantly Percy started to grin as he shot into the room, leaping onto his hammock bed and becoming almost giddy at how soft it was with the blankets piling on under it. God this made up for those 15 years of silent treatment from his dad.

He stretched out his arms, feeling tired--Though he knew he couldn't doze off, not until he got everything ready. He couldn't believe it, he was giddy, excited--To the point where he was actually shaking. 

Grinning from ear to ear, the black haired boy jumped off his hammock and out through the glass door that he opened with ease. He managed to somehow kick off his sneakers, discard his socks in record time as he walked onto the wooden fenceless boardwalk. God it felt nice to walk on it, he looked down at the water and started to laugh, reaching a hand down as he bent down, he touched a hand against the liquid, it was a nice cool yet cold temperature--Perfect.

Then he stopped. He couldn't go for a swim. Not now. Sighing in slight annoyance, Percy retracted his hand, he really wanted to dive into the ocean and just embrace this whole Poseidon thing right now, but no. He had to go get the school side of things worked out too...Then, Percy blinked as he started to wonder about the other cabins.

He didn't know much about Greek mythology, but he knew some stuff from video games to know that Poseidon, Hades and Zeus were brothers so their children would all be cousins, technically. Percy nodded to himself in confirmation, he was even more excited now, he wanted to meet the family he was never allowed to.

Walking down into his room, Percy stretched out his arms once more, before he walked across the wooden floors of his room and over to the open door where his suitcases were. Easily he tugged them through and started to unpack slowly, grinning at the sight of his swim trunks. He knew it was a good idea to pack them when his mom suddenly told him to pack clothes.

Once everything was relatively in a place that Percy was ok with, he pulled his socks and black converse back on and headed back out the door he came in with, remembering to lock it, though he doubted anyone would break in, the school seemed pretty relaxed.

Running a hand through his hair, letting himself exhale a breath as he smiled, Percy then blinked stopping in his tracks up the dirt path back towards the school. He was suddenly calm? For once in his life he felt actually at home...? How was that possible? Maybe it was because he was close to the sea, maybe it was the fact the idea that his dad built this dormitory for him...? Percy shook his head, allowing himself to smile, whatever it was, he was glad he felt that way.

He was going to be here for a long time.

Jogging back up the path, Percy then decided to observe the other buildings he didn't pay attention to on the way here. In the distance he could see what seemed to be a astro turf, where students were playing, across from that looked to be a field of fruit, though he wasn't sure. Then beside the astro-turf was a extremely large and quite expensive looking building of which Percy deemed to be the main building where all the classrooms were.

In the far distance there was a thick forest that had the first few trees covered in flags and banners that Percy couldn't read from here. As well as that there were a few other buildings, ones that were more stylised, like Percy's dorm. Then there was a building that was marked with the medic's cross, so Percy assumed that to be the infirmary. On the left hand side of the entrance gate to the campus was what looked like a grocery shop and then opposite the Big House there was another big building that was marked with a banner stating it as the Dining Pavilion.

Percy shook his head, this place was big, that was for sure--And he doubted that was all of it, after all, they had pegasi drawn chariots, they had to have some sort of stables around here.

Once he reached the Big House again, which seemed to take less time now he wasn't chattering away, Percy seemed more relaxed and more at home, so when he entered, all the other people inside seemed to smile at him. Everything seemed more friendly and less scary, which was good...The change...It was good.

"Percy! Great, I trust you like your dorm?"

He nodded energetically, "Yeah! It's awesome,"

Chiron smiled back, "That's good to hear! When this school was first founded, that dorm was built by your father with you in mind--Although this school isn't that new, aha," Chiron shook his head before he lead Percy over to the far desk, where piles of paper were being stacked, "Let's go get your school itinerary done so you can go swim," Percy blinked, he knew...? "Oh don't give me that look, your a child of Poseidon! As soon as I saw your face when you saw your cabin, I knew that was going to be your first desire!"

Percy grinned, "Well you were right," He agreed, his ocean blue eyes sparkling.

"Now, Daedalus, I would like you to meet Percy. Percy, this is Daedalus, he not only runs the library here but he also does alot of our paperwork," Chiron introduced, grinning, "You also might have him for English if you're a smart kid, which I don't doubt you are," Chiron added in a cheeky whisper which Percy smiled at.

Daedalus was an old man with long hair that was streaked with grey and a thick curly beard--Which made him look like Merlin in Percy's eyes.

He wore a friendly smile on his face as he peered up over a bundle of papers, "Ah yes! Mr Jackson, I've heard quite alot about you! I'm Daedalus, son of Athena--One of the oldest demigods here," He then nodded to himself, handing Percy a thick paper packet, "Here, that packet will contain your itinerary, the school rules, the list of exams coming up, the menu for the Dining Pavilion, apps to download and other leaflets and things that will help you settle into your new demigod lifestyle," He smiled knowingly as he finished.

"Thank you," Percy thanked sincerely, holding the packet close.

Nodding, Daedalus then reached over, taking a piece of paper, stamping it before he handed it over to Percy, "Here, this is a copy of your file. Go to the Infirmary and get Lee or wait...Lee'll be on field duty today..." The man thought for a minute then before he shook his head, "Scratch that, once you get there ask for Michael Yew. He'll fill out your medical records here,"

Chiron smiled, clasping a hand on Percy's shoulder, "We'll head there now. Thank you again old friend,"

The older demigod smiled, "Of course! Anything for a new student, us demigods have to stick together," He said with a wink, Percy grinning at him. He liked Daedalus, he seemed extremely intelligent and yet still quite down to earth and friendly in general.

Turning Percy around, leading him towards the door, Chiron nodded, "Come, I'll take you to Michael, but then I will have to depart--I've been called to the aid of members of Dorm 13,"

Percy raised a brow in intrigue, but didn't ask.

* * *

"Alrighty then," The cheery voice of Michael Yew started as the older yet much shorter teen wheeled over to Percy on his office chair, holding a clipboard in one hand--Percy just couldn't believe they let the students run the infirmary, though according to Chiron it was what children of Apollo had been doing for ages now.

Michael had messy black hair and skeptical brown eyes that were creased to look like he was always scowling, but he seemed quite friendly. He tapped his pen on Percy's shoulder, moving the teen who was sitting on the cot in the long room to sit up more straight, "Name and Age?"

Percy smiled, answering the question with ease, "Perceus Jackson--Though I go by Percy, and I'm 15,"

Nodding, Michael then glanced up, smiling, "We got sent your other hospital records n'stuff, so we don't need to go through all the boring stuff, but I gotta ask. Dumb question here, but I gotta ask it, can you swim?"

"I'm pretty sure, yes," Percy confirmed.

Silence overtook the room and then slowly, it was filled to the brim with laughter.

* * *

 

That day ended perfectly. As night begun to overtake the sky and Percy was worn out from swimming and had changed into clean boxer shorts (though he didn't wear anything else, it was hot after all), the teen flopped into his hammock, pulling one of the many blue blankets over himself lazily.

When he first arrived at Half Blood Academy, he wasn't sure he was going to like it but now he was certain. He was going to fit in fine. 

Yeah. 

Percy nodded to himself as he slowly began to drift off, he was going to fit in just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ======================================
> 
> So yep! There you go the rewritten version! I can't promise the things that happened in the last story (although not much had happened yet) will happen in this one, I rewrote it all because I didn't like how it was going and I felt that there wasn't enough location description. 
> 
> So yeah, this is the introduction to Half Blood Academy, I hope you liked it aha, I had to dive into the deep parts of the Riordan wiki to find the names of the other staff members of Camp Half Blood XD so i hope you liked that.
> 
> ANYWAY! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! :) 
> 
> :P Nico


	2. Strangers With Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be who you are, Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I still don't own Percy Jackson))

_"We're not friends. We're strangers with memories,"_

* * *

 

 **Monday - 7:05am**                            ** _: Half Blood Academy (Dorm 3)_**

As the first light of the new day filtered through the windows and into his nicely sea warm bedroom, Percy's excitable ocean blue eyes started to flicker open as he slowly awoke. Today was a pretty important day, he'd have his first classes of his new life here and well, he wasn't too sure if the classes would be on well, normal stuff. This was a school for demigods after all, would they really be teaching maths and english here?

He let out a strong yawn as he slowly sat up in the hammock, stretching out his arms to unlock his tense muscles. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a finger, Percy then looked around. Yep...It wasn't a dream after all, though, he wasn't complaining, he didn't want it to be a dream. Once you got past the fact that Gods did exist it was kinda cool.

Hopping out of the hammock, Percy ran a hand through his messy bed-hair, continuing to yawn as he walked bare footed across the wooden planks in his room towards his dresser where he had unpacked all of his luggage before, the teen wondering about what the day would hold for him.

He dressed quickly, pulling on a simple blue t-shirt he had gotten from a concert a few years ago and black jeans with the same converse from yesterday on his feet. Once dressed, he glanced at the circular mirror that hung above the dresser, looking at himself, his acne actually looked pretty faded today--That was weird, usually he looked like a pizza.

Raising a hand to touch his usually quite spotty cheeks, Percy was about to say something when ping!--His phone seemed to go off with a message.

His phone?

Instantly Percy leapt across his room and over to the small fish crate beside the hammock where he remembered putting his backpack as well as the other 'important' things Daedalus had given to him yesterday. With ease, he snatched up his old touchscreen and typed in the password, opening up the newest message. 

_Mom (Just now)_

Good morning :) 

Percy shook his head, smiling at the message, that was such a Sally Jackson thing to do. He shot a reply to his mom before he reached under his backpack where the orange packet, of which he was given yesterday, was located. 

Slowly, he opened it up and emptied the contents onto his messy, blanket covered hammock. There were a few things--A small student handbook as well as what seemed to be a rules sheet, two folded up A3 sheets which seemed to be an itinerary and an exam list. Under all the school related stuff were leaflets about...demigods? Intrigued, Percy pulled one out. 

**How do deal with that fact that YOU!--Might be a DemiGod**

Percy rolled his eyes. Classy.

Placing the leaflet aside, the boy jumped back onto his bed, unfolding his itinerary, raising a brow at the packet of blue-tack that was inside it--Daedalus had thought of everything it seemed. Smiling as he shook his head, Percy leant over to the wall beside his hammock under where a framed picture of a boat was hung and stuck the itinerary to the wall as he read through it, today seemed pretty simple at least--And actually quite relaxed.

**PERCY JACKSON (2Y)** **_\- DORMITORY 3_**

**_Monday :_ **

_**Mythological History** , with Mrs Dodds in F23 (8am)_

_**Swordplay** , with Tantalus on the Astroturf  (9am)_

_**Break** , to be spent however students wish (10am - 10:15)_

_**Free** , to be spent however students wish (10:15 until 12:10)_

_**Lunch** , to be spent in the Dining Pavilion (12:10 until 1)_

_**Basic Survival** , with Argus on the Astroturf (1 -2)_

**_Catch the Flag_ ** _, with Chiron in the Forest (2 - 4)_

Percy raised a brow at some of the subjects listed. Swordplay? Catch the Flag? What kind of school was this?--Catch the Flag was a game wasn't it? And why the hell was 'Basic Survival' a lesson? What where they doing? Training warriors?

Shaking his head, Percy couldn't help but grin. It seemed fun at least--And the lessons seemed interesting enough. As explained by the small writing in italics at the top, the lessons seemed to last 30 minutes to 2 hours depending on the lesson (which was quite surprising), Free periods could be spent doing anything, and for anyone who didn't wish to participate in Catch the Flag for that day had to speak to Chiron at least 30 minutes beforehand.

Nodding to himself, Percy leant back, sitting crossed legged in the hammock. It seemed simple enough but...2 hours for a game of Catch the Flag? That didn't seem...Right.

Anyway, his first lesson started at 8, so he had quite a while to wait--Well, he had about 40 minutes if he was being specific. Percy hummed to himself, what would a young demigod like himself do for 40 minutes?

Well...Peleus had said something about powers, hadn't he?

Setting a timer for 30 minutes on his phone Percy then jogged out onto the pier, crouching down beside the edge of the water. How would he do this? He had no idea what abilities kids of Poseidon possessed.

Wait a second. Daedalus gave him cheesy leaflets hadn't he?

Jogging back into his room, Percy snatched up the bunch of leaflets, looking through them speedily. His eyes scanning the front--They had leaflets on everything, even how to have a Demigod/Mortal relationship...? Shaking his head quickly, Percy discarded a few of the leaflets, stuffing them into his backpack before he picked up one that seemingly would help.

**CHILDREN OF POSEIDON**

Daedalus really _had_ thought ahead huh?--Flicking it open, Percy scanned through the information, looking for anything that mentioned the abilities of the demigods--And then he found it. God there was a _list_. Groaning mentally, Percy looked through the information, his eyes narrowing in slight boredom as he looked through everything.

"Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis, Limited Atmokinesis...Limited Aerokinesis--" Percy groaned, he didn't understand _any_ of this. What the hell was Atmokinesis?! He continued to look through the list ,"Limited Electrokinesis, Cyrokinesis," Ok. He knew what those two were. Looking back towards the water, Percy raised a brow, it did say Hydrokinesis didn't it?

He checked the time. 24 minutes left. Brilliant.

Heading back onto the pier, Percy shot out a hand, aiming it at the water--Ok. What was he supposed to do?

Sighing, Percy relaxed himself, trying to concentrate. He was a child of Poseidon. He could do this. It was like, in his blood or _something_?--He was _meant_ to do this. He focused on the water, listening to the waves against shore, taking in the smell of the salt water--He took in a deep breath and then slowly he took a step off the pier.

Wait. SHIT! He was wearing clothes wasn't...he...?

Percy stared gobsmacked, he wasn't underwater? He was...He stared down at his feet, "No. No fucking way...I'm...I'm walking on water?" Percy took another step forward, it felt like he was walking on carpet! He continued to walk around, a grin stretching across his face. This...This was awesome! Soon he was laughing as he started to run, sprinting across the ocean surface, grinning down at the dolphins as they swum under him, chasing him through the waves.

"Could I breathe underwater?"

The thought suddenly came to Percy and then he dropped, falling through the veil and five meters down into the deep blue, the dolphins around him chirping happily as they started to swim circles around him, praising him for his efforts.

He blinked, staying afloat a few meters down, looking around in awe, he could see perfectly down here. Shaking his head, Percy then slowly breathed in and he blinked. He...He could breathe? But...That couldn't be--Well, he just walked on water, he didn't think he could question anything anymore.

Percy took a deep breathe before he willed himself to go up, and instantly he shot up out the water. A fantastical hand of water holding him up out the deep ocean. His clothes and hair completely dry.

He looked down, noticing what he was standing on; a solid hand of water of which was like a waterfall almost, water spilling out of it and yet, it was still solid!--He started to cheer, laughing his head off, "This is fucking amazing!" 

He thought to go forward and instantly the hand started to go forward like a wave--So that was Hydrokinesis...The ability to control water with his mind?  As he arrived back on the pier, Percy hopped off onto the land, looking back at the water hand which waved at him before it dissipated back into the ocean, creating a wave that crashed up on shore.

Percy shook his head, grinning as he punched the sky, yahooing loudly. 

It was then his alarm went off, and he looked back into his room.

Ah. It was time to go to class.

* * *

**7:55am** **_: F28, Mrs Dodds Mythological History_**

The classroom was a huge rectangular room. Around the walls were ancient scrolls, flags and tapestries of which hung from what seemed to be old, rusty curtain hangers. At the very back of the class were short bookshelves which housed all the textbooks whilst at the very front of the class, not only was there a modern projector screen (the actual projector being hidden somewhere in the panelled ceiling) but on each side of the screen there were chalkboards and maps ready for use.

The teacher's desk was on a platform in the front left hand corner, an unused slightly dusty computer perched on top of it, whilst all around the top of the wood there were stacks of marked pop quizzes and a pencil pot which was filled to the brim with biro pens. In the centre of the class there were four rows of symmetrical wooden desks that went back to the back of the class in a 4 by 5 grid, leaving space in between each desk so students could get out and walk around with ease if needed.

When Percy arrived, it was only him and the teacher, Mrs Dodds, who was a middle aged woman with a dark brown bob of hair, she dressed in a boring patterned blouse and a grey blazer with a simple black office skirt. She wore a expression of disinterest on her face, and as soon as he entered the room her grey eyes turned on him.

"Perceus Jackson I assume?" She inquired causing for Percy to nod swiftly.

He smiled nervously, "Uh...Yes ma'am,"

Mrs Dodds rose, taking in a deep breath as she did so. She then bent over to take out a box out of a set of draws built into her desk. Once it was out, she motioned for Percy to come over as she got out the items, a notebook and a workbook, "You will sit there, at the front," The teacher informed, "These are your books--We use the workbook when doing textbook work, and the notebook is for general notes in this class. We keep the workbook here whilst the notebook stays with you,"

Percy took the items, nodding in acknowledgement, "Thanks," He said simply before he looked over at the desks. He walked over to the front row, pointing at the second desk across from the door, "This one?"

As Mrs Dodds nodded, Percy sat in his seat and took out a pen from his back pocket--What? He came prepared.

Luckily for Percy, as soon as he had scrawled his name and the subject in the correct place on the front cover of the notebook, the other students started to flow in, allowing him to get a look at all of them--And God did they all look intimidating. They all looked like young Gods and Goddesses, silky hair, tanned skin and glowing eyes. They all met with his eyes as they entered, obviously interested in him.

"Hey! Cool, we got a son of Poseidon finally! I was wondering when that was gonna happen!" One student had chirped.

Before Percy could ask how he knew, Mrs Dodds scolded the student, "Mr Grace please go sit down and stop yelling in my classroom," 

The said blonde gave a sheepish smile at the teacher, muttering an apology as he passed, heading to one of the back seats.

Percy was still confused to how he knew but then his eyes sunk into the desk he was sat at, in the top right hand corner of the desk was his father's symbol, a trident, carved in and painted in gold. Wait...Did every student have a specific seat?

Mrs Dodds noticed his surprised look and filled him in, "There are usually one or two seats in each class dedicated to the children of major Gods--They're, as you can see, marked--The minor Gods usually take the unmarked desks," The teacher informed before she waved her hand, "It's how it works around here,"

The black haired boy nodded, though was still slightly surprised. This desk had been empty for fifteen years simply because he hadn't been there?

He looked to the seat on the left of him, noticing the mark, an owl? Which God was that?--Percy then looked to the right, the other seat had the mark of what seemed to be two snakes twirling around each other to reach a pair of wings?--He had no idea which God held that mark.

As he continued to wonder off into his own thoughts, another student entered, this time it was a tall blonde girl, who's hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her stormy grey eyes scanned the room and when they landed on Percy, she seemed intrigued. She sorta looked like a typical California girl to Percy, blonde haired, tanned skin and a slim yet athletic figure though her eyes ruined the image. They were analytical eyes, observant, as if she was calculating how to take someone down in a fight during their first meeting.

Percy wondered what God or Goddess she belonged to--Maybe Aphrodite? She did sorta look like a princess with that curly blonde hair of hers.

He was pleasantly surprised when she slipped into the seat next to his on the left hand side.

"Your the son of Poseidon right?" The blonde asked as their eyes met after she was sat down, she took out her books in a flash and yet they were neatly displayed on the desk along with an owl pencil case.

Nodding dumbly, Percy smiled, extending a hand, "Percy Jackson,"

Surprisingly, she returned the smile, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,"

Ahh...Athena. That explained the owl--What? Percy had done _some_ nighttime reading, just not on the symbols, he didn't think they were that important. From what he understood Athena was the Goddess of Wisdom.

"So, how is it?" Annabeth suddenly inquired, snapping Percy out of his thoughts, "To know you're a demigod that is. I know when I first found out I was pretty shaken up,"

Percy blinked, before he answered, smiling still, "Uh it's actually been pretty cool--I mean, I was pretty freaked out at first, but I think I'm sorta working it out," He explained, glad someone was finally asking how he was, it felt good to get his feelings out there.

Annabeth nodded knowingly, "That's good. Alot of the newer demigods here tend to have panic attacks, so it's good to know your taking it well,"

He raised a brow, "Panic attacks?"

"Existential crisis' to be more specific," Annabeth corrected, "It's hard for people to accept there are Gods, with religion being a thing and all. It's difficult to put it all together," Percy blinked, he never really thought about that, "Anyway. Yeah. I'm sure you'll fit in well here, we don't really have another child of Poseidon here, so it's good that the cabin's finally getting some sort of use,"

The black haired boy smiled, "How long have you been here for then?"

She blinked, "Hm? Me? I've been here since I was seven," At Percy's shock confusion, Annabeth started to laugh some, "What? You didn't know?" She shook her head, "There's a primary campus too, further down the island. It's just rarely ever used," The blonde informed with a slight smile adorning her rosy lips.

Deciding to ask a question from before, Percy motioned over to the desk on the right, "Uh hey, Annabeth, which God has that symbol?" The black haired boy asked as the last of the students started to filter into the room.

Annabeth raised a brow before she answered, "Oh, that's Hermes," She then smiled with a shake of her head, "I'm not surprised that you don't know that--Hermes isn't really one of the known Gods," The blonde reassured before she looked up as another blonde entered, Percy felt like laughing nervously, were all these students blonde? "Oh, Luke, hi--Percy, meet Luke Castellen, a son of Hermes,"

Luke was tall and athletic in his build, his hair messy yet still quite short. He looked friendly and yet mischievous and quite sly in nature--If Percy was honest, the only thing that was unsettling about Luke was a thick, deep yet slightly faded scar which ran from the bottom of his left eye down to his chin. A scar which Percy guessed probably had an amazingly cool story to go along with it.

The said sand haired male, Luke grinned mischievously at Percy, nodding, "Hey," He greeted as he sat into the seat to the right of Percy, the blonde pulling a old gameboy out of his back pocket and turning it on, "Y'know," He suddenly said as he started to play an old retro version of Mario, "I'm surprised you came, now we have like, all the kids of the big three here,"

The big three? Percy remembered Chiron or someone say something about that? Or maybe he read it from a leaflet? Luckily Annabeth explained, "The children of Poseidon, Hades and Zeus,"

"Ah..."

Luke shook his head, smiling, his blue eyes sparkling, "So Poseidon eh? I bet that's cool," He commented nonchalantly, his expression being something Percy trusted, "Y'know, doing the whole water stuff," 

Annabeth laughed, shaking her head, "Just what are you talking about Luke?"

"Y'know! The water stuff! Like controlling water," Luke responded, leaning back in his chair to grin at the female blonde, obviously happy to talk to her, a slight red tinge coming over his cheeks, a colour which Percy thought suited him. That's when the thought came to Percy, Luke and Annabeth...? They'd look good together. Two blonde supermodels. 

The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes, before she looked apologetically at Percy, "He means Hydrokinesis,"

In realisation Percy made an 'O' with his mouth before he grinned over at Luke, "Ah, well," He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm not too good at it, but yeah, it's pretty cool," At the answer, Luke seemed to light up in response. He grinned at Percy before he went back to playing his game.

"Students, please get out your notebooks, today we will be watching a video all about Furies,"

.....

"So Percy, what lesson do you have next?" Luke had asked in a friendly manner once the lesson was over, the hoodie dressed boy already packed up, his backpack over his shoulder as he stood in front of Percy's desk, smiling down at him as if he had ran into an old friend.

The noirette just grinned in response, "Oh uh, Swordplay,"

Annabeth seemed to light up, "Me too," She chimed from beside him, shooting him a smile, "I'll take you down ok?" Percy nodded a little too eagerly, "Don't worry, it's a bit rough at first, but Tantalus is a good teacher," 

Luke scoffed, "Ugh, I hate that guy. Seriously," He looked from Annabeth back at Percy, "I tripped over my sword once, I know, ha ha ha, clumsy Luke back at it again--But anyway, that ass made me do 20 pushups! _20_ pushups!" He repeated for emphasis, "For not seeing that my sword was there!"

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes, "Well duh. Luke, if you do that on the battlefield you'll end up dead."

The son of Hermes opened up his arms, "What battlefield?--Annie, we're on a island surrounded by water, and now we have a son of Poseidon here. I don't think any monster would dare come pick on us," Annabeth stood up, raising a brow at him in slight disbelief before she shook her head, pulling her pink backpack over her shoulders, not bothering to question his logic.

Percy was still stuck on the 'monsters' bit. There were monsters?--He stood up quickly anyway, not wanting to loose Annabeth on the way there, she seemed to know her stuff.

"C'mon Percy lets go," Annabeth called to him before she prodded Luke in the chest, "And you. Go spend your free period thinking about how wrong your logic is," She then turned to smile at Percy, motioning for him to follow, which he did after he shared a quick grin with Luke.

* * *

 

**9am                                               _: Astroturf_**

"So you and Luke...?"

Annabeth started to laugh, shaking her head, "Not that it's any of your business, but we're old friends," The blonde explained, smiling at Percy, as the two walked down the red brick path towards the astroturf, other students following in suit, "He came here with me,"

Oh...That made some more sense.

Deciding to scratch the topic now he had somewhat of an answer, Percy glanced over at the open astroturf and all the training dummies and archery targets that had been set up around the luscious lime green grass, "So uh...Swordplay?--I don't really have a sword," The son of Poseidon sheepishly admitted.

Reassuringly, the daughter of Athena smiled, "Yeah, you won't--We don't really carry swords around, unless your an older student and you get to go on quests. Don't worry about that anyway, we use practice swords in Swordplay unless we're doing a tournament," Annabeth explained, causing for Percy to relax, that was until she said the next bit, "You'll use the real ones in Capture The Flag,"

Wait. What...? 

"Uh, mind my question but uh..." Percy ducked under a stray tree branch as they passed a large oak tree on the way to the astroturf, "Why are there swords in Capture the Flag?"

Annabeth just grinned cheekily, "You'll see,"

Oh Percy really didn't like the evil intent behind that smile...

They reached the astroturf after a few more minutes of talking, and instantly they were welcomed, or should Percy say, _stared down_ , by a tall, slightly bulky man who towered over the other students, the man having grey hair that was in a sort of military buzz cut and blue eyes that bore into your soul. 

Judging by the bronze armour the man wore, Percy guessed that he was their teacher.

"You know what to do! Armour up and grab a sword. Today we're doing duo training!" The man boomed, his voice reigning superiority over the students. Percy _instantly_ didn't like him. Then, the man, Tantalus' eyes fell on him, "You there! Boy! You're Perceus, correct?" Percy nodded dumbly in slight intimidation, "You'll partner with Ms Grace, she'll teach you the ways. Now go. Both of you,"

Annabeth smiled at him, "C'mon, Seaweed-brain,"

"Seaweed brain? Wha--?" Percy stumbled as he followed her, heading over to two racks that were on the far side of the astroturf beside the first few bleachers. Annabeth just laughed at his reaction and once they reached the racks, she pulled out two of the wooden swords from the weapon rack, tossing one to him.

He caught it in a fumble, "What size are you? Armour wise?" Annabeth asked rhetorically, looking back to him, her eyes narrowing, "I'd say a medium would fit you well," Percy felt his eyes narrow, he didn't even get a chance to answer.

Once he had steadied the sword, Annabeth chucked a pile of surprisingly light bronze armour at him, armour which he caught with more ease than he had done with the sword, "What am I supposed to do with this?" Percy asked, slightly caught off guard by what was going on around him.

The blonde shook her head, amused, "What do you think?" She motioned to the other students around who were putting on the armour, "Put it on. It's not that hard," She then turned to get out her own armour, and pulled it on with ease, adjusting the shoulder, elbows and knee pads slightly so they were less tight.

Percy observed what she did with it before he mimicked her movements, pulling the chest piece on first like it was a shirt before he clamped down the lower arm and leg additional pieces, and then finally he put on the pads around his elbows, shoulders and knees, also making them less tight, "Is this ok?" He had asked once he was done.

Annabeth looked up, "I'd make the leg guards a bit tighter, they tend to fall when your moving about,"

He nodded thankfully before he tightened the straps on the back of his legs, "I hope you're gonna go easy on me," Percy then joked, "I'm not very sporty,"

"I can see that," Annabeth continued the joke, smiling at him, "Don't worry, I will. Everyone sucks at first, but people soon get into it. C'mon, let's start practicing whilst Tantalus sorts out everyone else," Percy nodded, following Annabeth down the field whilst the rest of the students lined up to be sorted into their pairs, seemingly by height order.

They approached a spot just beside one of the white goals that Percy assumed they used for football. 

Annabeth waved her sword around in her hand once they arrived, testing the weight on her wrist, "Ok, so first things first, wave the sword out a bit, letting your wrist get used to the weight," The blonde informed, showing Percy what she was doing, "If it feels like it's the wrong size for you tell me and I'll switch it out ok?"

He nodded, smiling in thanks, he would probably owe Annabeth _alot_ after today. After a moment of swinging his sword around in his right hand, Percy met her eyes, "It's fine," He told her, causing for her to nod in understanding.

"Ok. So, I feel like the best way to learn is to jump into a duel," Annabeth then said, smiling at him, "So ground rules, just so you don't get hurt. If I'm going to fast, tell me and if for whatever reason you get hurt, wether you've sprained something or your bleeding, you must say instantly. I doubt you will, but it's just in case, ok?" Percy nodded. She then grinned, "Ok, get ready,"

She jumped forward then, positioning her sword to strike him, instantly Percy swerved out of the way, raising his sword in defence. Once she noticed this, Annabeth smirked some, he picked up fast. Copying what she had done earlier, Percy moved to strike her, a move Annabeth blocked with skill causing for him to spin around some to get his bearings--Whilst he did so Annabeth moved to strike, skilfully moving to get his stomach when he dodged her causing for her to fall forward.

A move which caught her off, "You're good for a newbie,"

Percy just laughed, "It feels natural I guess,"

Annabeth nodded, "It will. You're a demigod,"

That word...It felt so right just hearing it now, Percy thought as he continued to block Annabeth's attacks before finally she got him, something he wasn't surprised at, "Good. Now, you're much better at blocking then you are at attacking--Your tactics are surprisingly good too..." She shook her head, "Again. This time try strike me, I'll be on defence,"

The newbie demigod just nodded.

* * *

 

**10:15am                                               _: Dorm 3_**

God Percy felt sore. Through break Annabeth continued to train him (at her offer) and it got even worse when Luke trotted over, grinning like a hyena. Sure, seeing Annabeth and Luke fight was pretty awesome to witness, but Luke was even worse than Annabeth--And by that he meant Luke was good with a sword. Extremely good.

He had bruises all over, most of them accidental but Gods Luke wasn't holding back on him; a match which ended in Annabeth commenting he held up surprisingly well against Luke for being someone who had never done swordplay before.

Rubbing his arm, Percy groaned. He was so glad he had a free period--Annabeth and Luke both were apparently in a Ancient Greek lesson right now, away from his easily bruised skin, something Percy was quite thankful for.

Laying back in his hammock, Percy sucked in a deep breath. For some reason, he felt like he suddenly wanted to go touch the water...Huffing, Percy slid out his hammock, landing ungracefully on the floor with a stumble. Slowly, he walked out onto the pier, relaxing once he felt the sun on his skin. 

He moved to sit down on the wooden planks, allowing his bare feet (he had discarded both his shoes and socks once he had gotten back in his dorm) to soak in the water.

That's when he felt it. That rush of energy. The water seemed to climb up his body once he touched it, the substance finding all of his bruises and healing them--Percy felt stronger, more flexible now. He felt ready to fight, but he didn't really want to.

Flexing his arm, testing it, Percy blinked as he felt no sting from the bruises. He checked his arms all over--Only a few minutes ago he was sporting purple bruises all over his arms! Where the hell were they? Wait. His eyes turned down to the water. Did...Did the water heal him?

"Thanks Dad," Was all Percy could manage as he flopped back to lay on the pier, a smile tugging at his lips, he really wanted to take a nap right about now.

* * *

  **12:20pm                                               _: Dining_** ** _Pavilion _ **

****By the time Percy had reached the Dining Pavilion, it had taken him a bit longer due to the fact he got a bit lost and well, he had also napped on the pier for longer than he wanted to--But that was beside the point. Now he was here, stood outside the large building that looked like a modern version of an ancient greek temple which had a purple and red banner hanging from two of the chiselled columns that were standing on pedestals in front of the large door. The banner reading :

**DINING PAVILION OPEN 6AM - 9PM**

Percy blinked, oh. So he could get breakfast and dinner here too. That made a bit more sense.

With a slight nerve attacking his relaxed form, Percy entered the large hall, his eyes widening some at the layout inside. It was huge. In the very centre of the hall there was a fire burning in a large bronze brazier like a fountain and around the hall were torches hanging of the walls in a similar fashion. Each of the tables had a purple trimmed, white cloth draped over them and were adorned with their own candles and bowls of fruit. Running across the stone floor of the hall there seemed to be a thin grey scar running through it as if the floor was skin.

On each table where a student sat, there were tall flags marking which table belonged to each God--Nobody seemed to mix tables. At the far end of the room there seemed to be a buffet like selection of food on display where students were piling food on trays before they turned and picked up one of the golden goblets in display without even pouring anything in them.

Percy glanced around in confusion, seeking out his father's trident.

"Ah Percy! Brilliant," Percy turned his head up, confused.

He smiled once he noticed Chiron, who was trotting over, holding one of those goblets in his right hand. His goblet seemingly being full of wine despite the fact Percy couldn't see anywhere to get wine from, "Hey Chiron uh...What do I do?"

The centaur was smiling and with the other hand he stroked his beard, "Allow me to explain young Perceus--You go over there," He motioned to the buffet table, "Get anything you want and as much as you want of it, then get a goblet--These are enchanted goblets you see, they're never empty, just say whatever drink you desire and it'll be there," He then took a sip of his wine, "Once your done you sit at your designated table, it's expressly forbidden to sit at another god's table, so be warned," As Percy looked around to find his table, Chiron aided him, "I'll give you a hint, it's the one beside the ocean,"

Percy's brows creased in confusion, when he then blinked in realisation. At the far right hand side of the hall, beside a window that outlooked the ocean was his table, marked correctly by a blue flag with a trident sewn into it.

He looked back to Chiron to thank him, when he noticed something the other kids where doing, they were throwing some of their food in the fire? "What's that about?" Percy decided to ask.

"Ah! Good question," Chiron chimed, "Once you're done eating, be sure to tribute some of your food to the gods. Or karma will come your way," Percy nodded, that seemed simple enough, "Now go eat, Mr Jackson. You'll need the strength for Capture the Flag this afternoon it tends to get quite...Barbaric," Before Percy could ask what he meant by that, Chiron left, heading back over to what seemed to be the staff table.

Percy sighed, but headed over to the buffet, where there were stacks of food on plates, BBQ ribs, pork loins, cheese, fresh bread and bowls of vegetables, salads and strawberries. Through the windowed door that was beside the buffet table, on the other side which wasn't occupied by the goblet stand, Percy could see beautiful maidens with elf-like appearances to them, of whom had tree like appendages whilst some even had green skin. 

He looked up at the door, reading the sign 'Tree Nymph Kitchen'. He blinked at the name but shrugged it off, turning to get food on one of the bronze plates. He picked out a simple dish of the ribs, cheese and bread with a few grapes on the side, then he got a goblet before he swiftly headed to sit down at his table by himself, his eyes narrowing at the goblet. Was Chiron being serious...?

Deciding it was worth the risk, Percy raised a brow, "Uh...Lets see...Can I have coke?"

Instantly the goblet was filled with the delicious dark brown, bubbly substance--An action which caused Percy to stare gobsmacked down at it. No way. Did that just work!? He sipped the drink cautiously. Yeah. It just did.

"The goblet thing huh? Yeah. I remember that."

Percy blinked, looking up to see a caucasian skinned satyr of whom stood at the edge of his table, the said satyr had a mop of dark brown hair and a small goatee. Unlike the other satyrs however, he didn't have horns, the only satyr characteristic he had was the goat legs.

The satyr grinned, "Hi. I'm Grover Underwood, your designated protector. Nice to meet you Percy,"

Deciding not to question it, Percy grinned, "Hey," At the friendly greeting, Grover hopped down to sit opposite Percy, "So uh...Whats a protector?"

Grover snorted, "And for a second there I thought you weren't gonna ask,"

"Sorry dude," Percy laughed in response.

Shaking his head, Grover grinned, showing off his pearly whites, "No dude, it's cool--Ok to explain it, it's kinda like the buddy system that you find in schools," The satyr started, "So it's like, us satyrs are paired with demigods to like y'know be your friend and stuff--But when the going gets tough, it's our job as the protector to well. Protect you--The new demigods get the new satyrs and so on, and if we do a good job," Grover then pointed to where his horns should be, "We get our horns,"

Ah...That made sense.

Percy raised a brow, smirking, "So you're like, my babysitter?"

"Protector leader extreme...guardian. Yeah."

The demigod sniggered, "That made no sense," Grover laughed too. Percy then shook his head, smiling at Grover, so at least he knew he had made a definite friend, "So are you supposed to follow me around or something?"

Grover nodded, "Yep!--Well not exactly, I'll have all the same classes as you, but I'm not gonna bother you or anything during your free periods unless you wanna chill, then I'll chill," Percy smiled at that, "I'm like your battle partner--The only reason I wasn't there for the first few periods was because I gotta train to protect you as well, Chiron was making sure I was ready,"

"Does Chiron run everything around here?" Percy inquired.

The satyr nodded again, "Pretty much. I mean, Dionysus is head in charge, but Chiron is pretty serious when it comes to us. We're like his kids basically, so if anything threatens us he puts in measures to protect everyone," Grover motioned to himself, "And this was a good idea."

Percy shook his head, continuing to laugh to himself. He had a feeling him and Grover were going to get on great, "So are you allowed to sit here?"

"As assigned protector, yep--Well. Satyrs are allowed to sit anywhere, same with the other creatures around here--It's only you demigods who follow all these weird rules," Grover explained, waving his hand as if it was a lesser topic. 

Noticing something on Grover, around a brown belt that hung around the lower part of the orange t-shirt he wore, Percy cocked a brow, "Is that a pan flute?"

Fumbling around, Grover grabbed the flute, taking it off the loop it was attached to and showing it to Percy, "Ah! This? This is my weapon," Percy seemed unconvinced, "What? it is! It's a _Reed Pipe_  dude! With this baby, I can control nature!--Well, I'm still learning, but I can make vines wrap around someone!"

Percy laughed, smiling, because really, he wasn't any better when it came to his control over water.

They ate, chortling over stories in their lives, Percy about pranks he had pulled and Grover about times he had failed to impress someone.

Despite the fact this new world was still slightly scary to Percy, it was a little less so with Grover now at his side.

* * *

  **2:30pm                                               _: The Edge of The Forest_**

"The rules, are simple," 

The row of armoured students stood in at the edge of the forest, actual _steel_ swords in hand as they lined up, grouped in two different teams. The red team and the blue team. Chiron stood in front of them, holding two small flags in tow,

"The winning team will return to this point with the other team's flag in tow--You may do this however you wish, wether this is through violence or peace," The centaur then shook his head, grinning as he then looked to Percy who was stood amongst the blue team beside Luke, "You may use your abilities in whatever way you wish--These matches tend to get slightly...Brutal,"

Luke hit Percy's arm lightly, smiling reassuringly at him, "You'll do fine," He mouthed.

Percy nodded, grinning back.

Chiron shook his head once more, "You have 10 minutes to get in position, when you hear the whistle blow, the game has started--GO!"

With that, each team sprinted into the forest heading in completely opposite directions. Luke, who also was holding their team's flag was in the centre of all the other students for the flag's protection, Percy following behind him.

"So uh...How brutal do these games get?" Percy decided to ask as they ran.

A girl from in front of them, a girl with long, messy brown hair which was currently tied up in a ponytail, glanced to meet with Percy's eyes, "Oh pretty brutal. But don't worry, newbie. You have me, a daughter of Ares on your team. We're gonna win this," The said girl had the height of a basketball player and looked like she had been few quite a few wars, her build was quite masculine and she wore an intimidating glint in her eyes.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Sure, Clarisse--Your on defence,"

The brunette smirked, "Fine. Prepare to lose then,"

They passed hundreds of trees before they ran to a clearing perched on top of a hill, Luke striking the flag down to the centre of the earth. He then turned to a familiar blonde who stood behind him, "Grace, you're on central defence in the air, if you see anyone coming close to this flag, you get em," The blonde, nodded eagerly, grinning. Luke leant back to Percy, "That's Jason--Son of Zeus, he's probably the best fighter here,"

Clarisse smirked, hands on hips, "Our tactics are the best fighters defend, worst and most flexible ones go get the flag--Meaning, _you_ ," Percy blinked as her finger pointed at him.

"Huh? Me?"

Luke laughed, shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulders, "Don't worry, I'll be there too. We'll tag team ok?" Percy nodded, grinning at his new friend.

The other, yet taller, blonde, Jason gave thumbs up to both of them before he looked behind them to another student, "Righty then! I want a circle of seven around this hill!--Clarisse your one of them seven!--You guys are the side defence. Uh me, Sherman and uh....Holly?--Yeah Holly, we're on central defence," Jason ordered, bossing around the defence team, whilst Luke seemed to take the attack side.

"Ok, thanks Jason," Luke joked, causing for the older blonde to give him a wink, "Uh let's see, Laurel, Lou--You guys take the left, me and Percy will take the right," He then looked to two other students, "Miranda, Clovis, you guys go central ok?--We got three minutes till the whistle," As he spoke Luke stood next to the flag, "I want everyone ready to go when that whistle goes. Swords up and ready, I don't care if the game's just starting. Oh and remember, no killing! Knock em unconscious only!"

The team nodded, causing for the two leaders, Luke and Jason to cheer, causing the rest to erupt into moral increasing roars. Then the whistle went and everyone shot off into position, Jason in the air and Luke as well as the rest of the attackers running into the forest.

"Right so, where are we going?" Percy asked as he hopped over a log, keeping up with Luke's sprinting.

The blonde smiled, shrugging, "To be honest, I dunno--We'll run for a good few minutes then we'll start scouting around ok?--Be warned though, Annabeth's on that team, she's the _queen_ of tactics," Luke explained as he ducked under a branch, Percy nodded in understanding, moving with Luke further down the creek.

Once they reached a stream, they stopped. 

Luke looked around, a hand up on his forehead to block the sun out of his eyes as he looked around, "By my calculations we're in the west end of the forest," Luke commented, causing for Percy to look up, how did he know that? The blonde paused for a minute before he pointed further down the steam where it started to get thicker, "The waterfall's down there--Let's head that way, Annabeth has a thing about water,"

"A thing?" Percy inquired as they started to walk down the slightly damp mud, the son of Poseidon hopping over a rock, an amused tone to his voice.

The son of Hermes chuckled, "Yeah, she does it nearly every Capture the Flag game, she always puts the flag in water and surrounds the area with goons--People work slower in water, except you that is, that's why your with me," Luke explained, Percy shaking his head with a smile clear on his face.

"So that Jason," Percy stated as they were a few more meters down the stream, "He's the son of Zeus?"

Luke nodded, "Yep--Which technically makes you his cousin," The blonde informed with a cheeky smile on his face, he looked around then, grinning once he noticed the flag, "That was easy now wasn't it? Only a ten minutes into the game too!" The blonde chirped, heading forward, sword drawn.

More cautious, Percy nodded, following him through the water. As soon as they got close thats when they jumped out, Annabeth as well as a few other students Percy didn't know.

"Aww, Luke, Percy! You two thought you had won," She teased, drawing her sword, "But I can beat you both in a heartbeat,"

Luke sheathed his sword to Percy's dismay, the older demigod raising his hands, "Alright Annabeth, I'm gonna go over there and y'know, watch--Percy," He turned to Percy, winking, "It's all up to you. You fought her earlier today,"

Percy blinked in shock, "I didn't win!"

"Have fun!"

Luke perched himself on a rock, the other students running over to him trying to fight him, but Luke easily knocked them down even whilst sitting down. Percy nervously raised his sword, smiling at Annabeth, "Go easy on me?" The noirette asked cheekily.

Annabeth just laughed, "Nope!--Prepare to lose, Percy!"

The warrior princess dived forward aiming her sword to disarm Percy, she moved to knock him down but he dodged with ease, though she cut his hand a bit. They continued to fight, Percy playing defence since Annabeth had said earlier he was better at it. It got to the point where Annabeth was getting frustrated. 

"C'mon new kid! Attack!"

She started slicing him down, cutting him--Then Percy tripped and fell back into the water in weakness. Everything hurt.

Annabeth smirked, but soon that smirk fell off her face, water ran up Percy's skin, healing his new cuts and bruises, an action which caused for everyone to look in shock. Slowly, Percy got up and swung his sword around in his hand, grinning, "Is that all you got there, Wise Girl?" He asked teasingly. 

Her look of expression turned to a one of challenge and she dove forward. 

They fought for a few more moments before Percy dove around, kicking Annabeth down to the floor, disarming her and then he pointed his sword down at her, "I win,"

Instantly everyone started to clap and cheer, even the other team as Percy walked over to the flag and pulled it out of the ground, putting it up to the sky showing it to everyone. Everyone was cheering as they congratulated him, even Luke who nodded, grinning as if he knew that was going to happen.

Annabeth herself even shook her head and smiled, "Good work newbie,"

* * *

**6pm                                               _: The Dining Pavilion_**

After he walked past the rows of students, everyone clapping his back in congratulations, Percy slunk down into his seat on the Poseidon table, smiling as one of the Tree Nymphs bought a congratulatory freshly baked pizza over to him as well as a clean goblet. Percy nodded, grinning at them in thanks.

Grover trotted over to him and grinned, punching his arm lightly, "Well done dude! Like! You won against Annabeth Chase, the devil incarnate herself!--That's if your not, yanno, counting Hades' kids," Percy shook his head, grinning as Grover got his own pizza and he jumped into the seat beside Percy, the satyr grinning still.

"Thanks dude," He responded before he raised a brow, "Is it that big of a thing?"

Grover nodded eagerly, "Hell yeah dude. Like, you just proved yourself to be well, you! You beat Annabeth Chase the queen of Capture the Flag in a match--Dude," Grover looked up grinning, "You've proven to yourself that you really are Poseidon's kid--Now you can yanno, actually chill out,"

Percy laughed, shaking his head, "Thats good to hear at least," He then looked around the room, raising a brow at some of the empty tables, "Does not everyone come to dinner?" Percy then asked.

Grover ran a hand through his hair, "Not really no--Some kids, for example," He motioned over to the darkest corner of the room, where a lone table sat, "The Hades kids, they don't ever come to dinner--Bianca sometimes does, but I've never seen Nico here,"

"Bianca...Nico?"

The satyr nodded, "They're brother and sister--Nico's younger. They don't stay here entirely, they're usually coming in and out of the Underworld," 

Percy's eyes widened, "No way--The Underworld?!"

"Yeah well, they are children of Hades after all," Grover answered with a grin.

On que, a tanned girl who seemed to be a bit younger than Percy crawled out of the shadows, a smile on her face as she looked out over the hall, adjusting her beret as she did  so, "Um, Juniper," She called to one of the tree nymphs, "Can you box up some pasta for Nico?" She smiled brightly, a smile tugging at her lips as she shook her head, "Thank you,"

Percy leaned over to Grover, "Is she Italian?"

The satyr nodded once again, "Yep. Both her and her brother are from Venice, they only came here last year after Alecto brought them here,"

"Alecto?" Percy asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion, he didn't know that name.

Grover nodded, "One of Hades' goons," 

Upon noticing Grover and Percy, a smile danced across the girl's face and she bounded over, her obsidian eyes sparkling, "Hi! You must be Percy! I'm Bianca Di Angelo," She greeted with a beam, "I know how it feels to be the new kid, so if you ever want any help I'm here!" 

Percy nodded in thanks, grinning at him, "Thanks Bianca--I'm Percy, but you uh, already knew that."

Bianca beamed at the response before blinking at the same green skinned tree nymph from before, Juniper, who brought over a steaming hot box of pasta, "Ah!  _Grazie_ , Juniper," Bianca smiled at the tree nymph whilst Grover wolf whistled at the redhead as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Once Juniper was gone, Grover looked at the box, "Is that for Nico?"

Bianca nodded with a sigh, "Yes, you know how difficult he gets whenever he's sick," The Italian girl explained with a sad smile as she shook her head softly, holding the box close to her chest, Grover raised a brow as did Percy, "He doesn't eat much, but I thought it'd do him some good--Lee's supposed to be sending us some medication for him later today, so it's all just a waiting game,"

Grover blinked, "Shit that's terrible," The satyr slowly stood up, nodding at the box, "You want me to take that to him? It'll do him good to see a friendly face,"

The girl shook her head, "That's nice Grover, but the last time someone tried to come into our dorm unannounced Nico accidentally raised skeletons up from the ground--His powers are a bit out of control right now," Grover nodded, a bit wary now, the satyr lowering in his seat. Bianca shook her head, smiling at the two of them, "I wish I could stay but I should take this to him. I'll see you later--It was nice to meet you Percy,"

Percy nodded, "You too,"

Bianca waved before she headed back towards the shadows, slipping into them with ease.

"Is that like a transport thing for children of Hades?" Percy asked in interest as he watched the Italian girl disappear into the darkness.

Grover nodded, "It's a form of teleportation to explain it,"

Percy grinned, taking a bite out of his pizza.

* * *

**9pm                                               _: Dorm 3_**

As another day ended, Percy flopped back into his hammock. His mind hazy and his stomach full of the delicious Italian food they were fed at lunch. Grover had already retired for the night, despite it still being quite early. 

His mind was swamped with questions and idea of what he'd do tomorrow...Maybe he'd try talk to Jason?--They were cousins after all, or maybe he'd see Bianca and try help her cheer Nico up? Percy yawned, he really didn't know what he'd do.

Pulling the blanket over his lean body, he stretched in the hammock, blinking desirously as he picked up his phone from the beside table (though it was still a crate) he opened up the messages that he left unread, a tired smile tugging at his lips as he read the very last one.

_Mom_ _(Just now)_

Good night sweetheart <3

Percy shook his head, turning off his phone and putting it aside as he then nuzzled his head into the pillow and closed his eyes, watching as the moon slowly rose up over the ocean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 100+ hits guys! :D
> 
> Next chapter you'll see more of Bianca and maybe a bit of Nico?  
> aha, enjoy it guys :) 
> 
> xx Duckii


	3. Family is a Gift that lasts Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family isn't just made up of people who are related to you, it's made up of people who care about you, Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((i do not own percy jackson :D )))
> 
> EDIT - It's been rewritten aha, I didn't want drama this quickly :)  
> people who've already read it, you've got a little sneak peek into the drama *^^*

_"Some relationships are like Tom and Jerry. They tease each other, knock each other down, irritate each other, but they can't live without each other,"_

* * *

  **TUESDAY**

_**7am                                        : Dormitory 3** _

When Percy woke up again that next morning, he felt different, a good kind of different. The teenager sat up slowly with a yawn as he slowly started to stir into full consciousness, the black boy flexing out his arms as the sunlight started to peak over the ocean horizon and caress his chiselled face awakening him fully. He yawned, pressing his closed fist against his mouth as his blue eyes turned out towards the glistening ocean, everything was calm...tranquil. Percy smiled. 

Stripping the red blanket off himself, Percy slid out of the hammock wincing as his bare feet hit the slightly cold wood planks. He stretched his arms behind his head as he trudged wearily over to his bedroom dresser, pushing back the fish net that was draped over it, the boy hummed to himself, picking up one of the pieces of rock candy that were stacked inside a bottle cap bowl, putting it under his mouth as he started to take out a basic t-shirt and jeans when he stopped, noticing his reflection in the foot length mirror that hung on his door.

Did...Did he have abs suddenly?

Putting the clothes over the fishing net, the demigod took a step back, staring at himself in the mirror. He had muscles. He, Perceus Jackson, had muscles as if he had been working out for the past few months or so. How...How was that even possible? Percy stared at himself, running his hands over his chest. Was this a demigod thing?

Shaking his head, deciding not to question the miracle, Percy pulled his grey shirt over his head before stripping himself of his sweatpants and pulling on dark blue baggy jeans instead. He ran a hand through his slightly greasy black hair, deciding to shower after he got back tonight. With him somewhat dressed he pulled socks over his feet before slipping into his converse, doing up the laces quickly before he headed over to the itinerary that still hung on his wall, checking in what he had.

Surprisingly, it was a better timetable than yesterday--That's if he liked his free time, which he did.

** PERCEUS JACKSON (2Y) : DORM 3 **

** TUESDAY **

**Free,** _to be spent how the student wishes (8 - 9)_

 **Pegasi Riding,** _with Miranda Gardiner (D) - West end Stables (9 - 10)_

 **Break,** _to be spent how the student wishes (10 - 11)_

 **Greek Mythology,** _to be spent with the assigned satyr protector - Student's cabin. (11 - 12:10)_

 **Lunch,** _to be spent in the Dining Pavilion (12:10 to 1pm)_

 **Free,** _to be spent how the student wishes (1pm - 2pm)_

 **Unarmed Combat,** _with Sherman Yang (A) - Amphitheater (2pm)_

 **Bonfire,** _lead by the Apollo Dorm (7) - Bonfire Pit (9pm - 10pm)_

Percy blinked, staring at the last assigned period. A bonfire? He wondered what that was going to be like. If Capture the Flag was like a practice battle sequence, what would a bonfire be like? He shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips, he couldn't say that he wasn't excited. The past few days had been endearingly fun. 

Deciding to get breakfast later, maybe during his free, Percy headed out to explore the rest of his cabin. Surprisingly, he hadn't done much looking around in the other rooms since had got here, but who could blame him? Every day something new and exciting had happened and it always left him tired and worn out--Which ended up in Percy collapsing in his bed after getting changed into something more laid back and comfy.

With a sigh, Percy ran a hand through his slightly greasy hair, his figure slumped as he walked out of his bedroom and down the hall into the recreational room his dorm harboured. It was a quaint little room styled like an old fishery. Although the TV and other pieces of technology inside were quite modern, they were styled to be old, a fish net draped over the flatscreen and a rusty trident hanging over the leather couch.

Percy ran his hand across the light wood plank walls, a small smile tugging at his lips as he admired his father's work. The maritime decal that was hanging on the walls and the little pots of coral on the little fish crate tables. Shaking his head affectionately, Percy flopped onto one of the sofas, stretching out his entire body, relaxing completely as he leant one of his arms over to the coffee table, picking up the tv remote and switching on the TV.

He was a teenager after all.

By the time Percy had got through an entire episode of ' _Riverdale_ ' most of the other students were out and about, running around and heading to their first class of the day. Percy peered down to his phone, watching as the clock popped up on screen. 07:59am, Tuesday the 7th. The boy ran a hand through his messy black hair, he guessed this was his free period then.

Slipping off the red sofa he was sat upon, Percy strolled over to one of his windows that outlooked the sea--Carefully, he pushed it open, smiling as the smell of salt water filled his nostrils and embraced him like a warm hug. It was like his father was there. 

His blue eyes sparkled as the sun bounced off his ocean orbs mimicking how it radiated off the sea. For some reason, he felt like taking a stroll.

Glancing back into his dorm, Percy shook his head, grinning. It wasn't like he had anything to lose. Quickly Percy, tugged a turquoise hoodie over his strangely toned body, grabbing the key to his dorm and shoving it in the back pocket of his trousers as he jogged out the dorm, the door locking behind him. 

* * *

_**8:03am                                        : Half Blood Academy** _

Percy yawned into his sleeve as he walked nonchalantly up the hill that'd lead him to the main campus, the other hand in his front pocket of his trousers. His eyes were sparkling as he met with the eyes of the other students. Beautiful brunettes and beaming blondes passed him, a few redheads giving him friendly waves and greetings as they trotted past--Though most couldn't stay to talk, they had classes to get to after all and it was already past eight.

The newly discovered demigod shook his head, grinning at one last girl who wished him the best before he decided to take a short cut and wander towards the Big House. Percy walked slowly, casually--Only stopping once he noticed someone.

"Annabeth!" Percy grinned, trotting over to the blonde warrior who was currently taking out her anger on a straw training dummy that was held up against a nearby rock. The dummy having hundreds of slash marks in it. The perpetrator of the inflicted marks still going at it, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, her blonde hair tied messily back in a ponytail, "You seem uh...angry?"

The blonde snorted, "You would be too if you were friends with Thalia," Annabeth shook her head, stabbing an actual bronze dagger into the dummy, finishing the workout. She turned around, grabbing a white towel of which was hung of a low branch of a nearby tree, "What are you doing out?" She blinked then, "You have a free? Huh..."

Percy cocked a brow with intrigue, handing her a bottle of water, "What's with the huh?"

Annabeth took the water thankfully, taking a gulp of it as she wiped away the sweat with the towel, "Classes were cancelled first period for second years," She opened her arms, motioning to the other students walking about, most confused, "Nobody knows why. I'm just surprised you had a free period to begin with. It's unlike Chiron to be so generous,"

"Maybe he just likes me," Percy joked.

The daughter of Athena took a moment to think before she shook her head smiling, "Well, you are his half-nephew," Percy stopped, his smile wiping of his face in shock, "Oh?" Annabeth noticed his expression, "You didn't know?--Chiron's the half brother of Poseidon, Zeus and Hades. I know, you wouldn't expect that with him being a centaur and all, but he was created by Kronos whilst he was in his horse form," Annabeth explained, waving her hand as she bent down to put her water bottle back on the grass.

Percy shook his head, his smile returning, "I just didn't think I'd have an uncle,"

Annabeth raised a brow, "Small family?"

"Closed off family," Percy corrected, "My mom never liked talking about her parents and she didn't have siblings--And smelly Gabe had brothers, but they were all assholes, so they didn't count," Percy then met with her grey eyes, "What about you? What's your family like?"

She took a minute to think, "Closed minded...My dad didn't like me much, I never saw my mom--And the rest of my family outcasted me as being a child of a stupid affair," Annabeth shook her head, smiling sadly, "It sucks, but my family was what led me to meet Luke and Thalia, and then I came here--So it wasn't all bad,"

Percy laughed, "The best things come out of the worst journeys,"

Annabeth smiled at him. 

They were momentarily silent, allowing themselves to embrace the summer's breeze. After a few minutes, Annabeth hopped up onto the rock, motioning for Percy to follow, which he did. The two sat, legs over the side of the rock, just watching the rest of the school go by. Everything was quiet, tranquil. It made Percy smile.

"So how have you found it so far?" Annabeth inquired, motioning to the rest of the school, "All of this...?" She met with Percy's eyes, her grey eyes glistening in the sun, "It must be crazy weird,"

Percy shrugged, that soft smile still adorning his lips, "It is. But it's a cool sorta weird. Finding out about my dad? My powers? This place?" Percy turned his eyes out at the school, grinning now, "It's crazy. But I thought I would literally spend the rest of my life hauled up in Gabe's stupid apartment, but I'm here--And my dad isn't some scumbag who had some one night stand with my mom, he's a freaking God," He shook his head, "It actually makes alot of sense now I think back on it,"

"Does it?" Annabeth turned her eyes away, staring at the clouds in the sky, "When I first found out, it felt like the entire world was playing a practical joke on me. Monsters attacked my family. People died, and it was all because of me," She forced out a laugh, a depressing sound, "It felt like it was just another reason for everyone to hate me," Percy stared in surprise at her, "But then I met Luke and I wasn't such a failure anymore," Annabeth stared at her hand, "Knowing I wasn't alone...That there were others like me--I didn't feel so alone anymore," The blonde met eyes with Percy then.

The son of Poseidon nodded in understanding, becoming quiet, "I don't think you're a failure."

Annabeth laughed genuinely, "For that I'm thankful..." She shook her head, "Our parents hate each other you know..." Percy raised a brow, "Athena and Poseidon I mean, they're always fighting--I'm glad we're not following in their footsteps," Annabeth told him, smiling.

Percy nodded again, grinning now, "Me too,"

As time continued to pass, the supermodel blonde then blinked, hearing a muffled alarm going off--She reached into the back pockets of her blue shorts, pulling out her phone, "Oh shoot," Annabeth hopped off the rock, picking up her stuff, "Sorry to cut this off short, seaweed brain, but I got a blonde idiot to go get out of a tree,"

"Luke's in a tree?"

Annabeth snorted, " _Jason_ 's in a tree. He may be the son of Zeus but he sucks at landings," The daughter of Athena bent down, picking up her grey backpack off the lime grass besides the training dummy, "Anyway, I really gotta go get that idiot out of a tree unless..." She stopped, thinking, then she grinned--Meeting his eyes, "You don't have anything to do today, do you?" When Percy shook his head, she smiled, "Wanna come with?"

* * *

 

_**8:26am                                        : Half Blood Academy** _

"Jason! You need to stop squirming!" 

Annabeth narrowed her eyes as she trotted up the dirt trail, down the creek with Percy in tow--The two demigods staring up at the large oak tree of which the athletic blonde they knew as Jason was currently draped across in; Bianca and another girl that Percy didn't recognise, standing at the bottom of the trunk. 

The unfamiliar girl was tall and lanky, with a short pixie cut styled haircut of which was streaked with electrical blue highlights. The girl was dressed in black leather, with a tank top and cut up jeans; military combat boots on her feet. She had one hand on her hip, the other holding what seemed to be a elongated baton. Whilst Bianca on the other hand was dressed up in a simple blue jeans, converse and an orange Half Blood Academy t-shirt; she held what looked like a fishnet in one hand and a cup holder in the other--The said cup holder having two pink milkshakes in it.

"For fucks sake--Jason! As soon as you stop squirming you'll get down!" The punk rock styled girl yelled up at him like it was a normal event of the day.

The blonde made a high pitched whine noise, "There's literally a stick digging into my ass, Thalia!" 

Oh. Percy blinked, turning his eyes onto the tomboyish girl. So that was Thalia.

Thalia rolled her eyes, shoving the baton up into the blonde's ass, "Is that better!?" She yelled teasingly back up at him causing for the teen to yelp. 

"Oh my Hades! I _hate_ you!"

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose as she reached the tree, "Jason...This again?" The blonde called up at the other, raising a brow in a mixture of frustration and disbelief though like Thalia, Annabeth looked like she was used to this happening. 

Percy held back a laugh, "How'd you even get up there!"

The new girl looked to him, "Children of Zeus can fly," She informed before smirking, looking him over, "Hey, I'm Thalia--That doofus' sister, you are?"

"Oh uh, I'm Percy. Nice to meet you," Percy answered, nodding to her. She followed the motion before turning her eyes back to her brother--A relationship Percy was honestly surprised by, they looked like opposites. Jason being that perfect boy next door and Thalia being that punk rock lesbian who lived on the other side of the tracks.

Pulling back the baton, Thalia huffed, looking to Annabeth, "How are we gonna do this then?" The punk girl raised a brow, taking a step back, "I could fly up there, but I wouldn't risk it with the amount of trees," She stared up at the ceiling of leaves, trying to see an opening in the flora where she could possibly fly up, "Yeah...There's no chance there,"

"Bianca," Annabeth's eyes turned to the Italian girl, "Could you make a staircase out of the earth or something? How good is your geokinesis?" 

Bianca blinked, obviously taken aback. She thought for a minute before nodding, "It's alright I suppose--I can't hold it for long though," The daughter of Hades admitted to her friends, putting down the items she held, "Someone would have to go up and untangle him,"

Thalia groaned, "I will, just don't drop us,"

The black haired European nodded, motioning for Thalia to stand beside the tree, which she did.

Percy watched in awe as Bianca scrunched up her face in concentration, pointing the palms of her hands down on the earth before she slowly raised them up to the sky, or more specifically to where Jason was, and as she did so, the ground raised up with her. An entire, rectangular piece of the earth rose out of the ground, taking Thalia with it. Percy watched all the worms scurry around in the layers of dirt before they reached the rock. Untouched ores and fossils appearing before his very eyes.

Thalia stood, slightly crouched to keep her balance. When she reached the desired height, she helped untangle her brother, before pulling him onto the rock--Once the coast was clear, Bianca slowly begun to lower it; her hands shaking as if her control over the earth began to waver.

"Are you ok?" Annabeth immediately asked, noticing the loss of power.

Bianca nodded meekly, "Y-Yeah...Just aha. This takes alot out of me,"

Luckily for everyone, before Bianca could loose her grip, Thalia and Jason hopped off--Allowing Bianca to draw back and the piece of earth to slide its way back into the ground, though, there was a mark in the earth where it had been moved.

Percy was grinning, "That was awesome! I didn't know children of Hades could do that!"

"We can do alot," Bianca admitted sheepishly, out of breath, "It just is tiring..."

Thalia clapped her hand onto the girl's shoulder, "You did good, Bee," 

Jason was in agreement, "Yeah. Thanks for helping me out--All of you,"

Annabeth nodded, "Of course--But...How did you get up there anyway? I thought you said you were going to stay clear of trees after the last time?" The blonde inquired as Jason started to dust his purple 'Omg, you killed Kenny?!' T-shirt off, brushing the leaves and dirt off it, not even bothering to touch his grey trousers.

"Long story--I was doing my usual practice flight, but there was like this burst in wind or something, I dunno if my powers were acting up, or a certain _someone_ \--" Jason turned his eyes in a playfully accusatory manner to Thalia, "--was messing with me. But either way I got thrown into the tree," 

Instantly the girl raised her hands in defence, "Woah! Hey now--I didn't do anything,"

Jason huffed, folding his arms, "Didn't say that you did--It was a theory,"

"More like a false conclusion..." 

Clapping her hands together, Bianca beamed, "Well then! If Jason is safe--" She bent down, picking up the cardboard drinks holder, "I'll take my leave--I still have a stubbornly sick brother to take care of," She then blinked, pointing back through an opening in the trees with her thumb to where the forest started to get dark and wilt, "If you guys want to get drinks and rest though, you're more than welcome to hang out there,"

"Are you sure we're not intruding?" Annabeth inquired.

The Italian shook her head cheerfully, "Of course not! I'm sure Nico would adore the company--You know how he gets when he's sick. Always complaining," She held the drinks close to her chest--Now Percy was looking at them closer, they had sharpied names on them. Bianca and Nico. He blinked. Bianca was really looking after her brother... Bringing food to him last night and now drinks?

Talk about a good sister.

"We'll come," Thalia confirmed, stepping in--Interrupting Percy's thoughts, "Percy? Wanna tag along? You'll get to meet your youngest cousin,"

Percy nodded dumbly at Bianca's hopeful gaze and Thalia's offer, "Sure--I mean, that's only if you want me there,"

Bianca smiled, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Then its settled," Jason decided, wrapping each of his arms around the shoulders of the closest demigods, which happened by fault to be Thalia and Bianca, "We'll go--Lead the way Coraline,"

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "Bianca won't know what that reference is, dumb ass," The girl muttered as she followed Bianca and her brother down the trail.

Percy extended his arm, meeting with Annabeth's eyes, "After you,"

She put a hand on her hips, leaning to one side. Amusement flashing in those grey irises, "I know where I'm going. You don't. After you," Percy grinned, but followed her motion and started to walk forward as she silently motioned for him to walk forward.

The walk through the forest was short--Dauntingly so. One minute the area was luscious and green with plants and flowers blooming everywhere, next the trees were nothing but bark, the flowers, the ones that weren't roses were dead and left to rot--Thorns laced the now stone engraved paths. Percy glanced around. He couldn't hear the birds anymore. That was a scary thought. There was no life around.

"Oh, watch yourself there," Thalia called back to Percy and Annabeth--The two blinking as a large shadow coated them, causing for them to turn their eyes up. Standing behind a row of dead trees was a large, black furred dog, with glowing red eyes, horns, and a tail that looked as if it was on fire.

Percy stared in shock horror, "W-What is that?"

Bianca hummed from where she stood, taking a moment to check what everyone was so enraptured by, "Oh! That's Ms O'Leary--She's the hellhound that guards these woods, or at least the Hades part of it, she makes sure no lost students from capture the flag find their way over here," She told the group, waving at the dog, "Hello puppy!" She chimed, the hellhound barked happily like a normal dog before it trotted away, "She only came over to see who we were,"

"Ah--Are there uh...Alot of creatures like that around here?" Percy decided to ask as they continued to walk.

The Italian nodded, "Quite. Most of them are escapees from the Underworld, or ones that found their way up here and couldn't get back home," Bianca laughed, "It's like one big adoption centre for the Underworld's creatures here!"

They continued to walk, Percy ducking under a stray branch as they passed through a archway of dead trees. He choked on his breath.

The sight before him was  _not_ a dormitory.

Standing before him was an obsidian _fortress_. It was a large building, one which was adorned with skulls and glowing green torches. A large, stygian iron door stood front and centre of the building, and what looked like a troll skull hung above it. Black marble stairs led you up to the gothic patio of the building, but with the glowing red eyes that were underneath each step, Percy didn't trust it. Around the tall walls of the building were stone chiselled columns that held up the fancy slated roof the building had; a lack of windows decorated the building and the few gothic arch-like windows that were on the building's thick walls were covered up from the inside by blood red curtains.

Skeleton knights stood tall and threatening against the doors, though as Bianca approached, they opened up the doors to her. Percy just stared in a mixture of awe and shock as the girl hopped up the marble steps, unfazed by the whole eeriness of the building, a smile still painted on her rosy lips.

The group followed, all of them admiring the building's design, though all of them seemed unfazed by the skeleton guards but Percy.

Once they were past the doors, they were greeted by a large, beautiful foyer. It was a luxurious hexagonal room which was embellished by a large bone chandelier that hung down from the raised ceiling in the very centre of the room--Percy shuddered to think what the bones were taken from. Below the chandelier was a fountain shaped shrine which was enhanced by actual human skulls, whilst the shrine's offering bowl was full of sparkling gemstones and bones.

Bianca smiled at them, leading them down the blood red carpet the room owned--Percy staring up at the painted ceiling that was covered in greek symbols that he was mesmerised by.

**_Όλοι χαμογελούν τους νεκρούς._ **

**"All Hail The Dead"**

Percy stared in complete and utter awe. No way this was a dormitory. They had maids and everything! It looked like a castle!

"Nice--Are those paintings new?" Annabeth commented, noticing the black framed portraits that hung on the walls. One of them being of a young Bianca and a olive toned, black haired boy who wore a childish grin on his face.

Bianca nodded, beaming, "Yes, Alecto found them back in our old home in Venice and wanted us to have them,"

Annabeth nodded, following the Italian as well as the rest of the group up the black marble staircase in the far back of the foyer. Once on the second floor, Bianca through one of the gothic stone archways and down one of the labyrinth like hallways until they arrived at large black double doors that had it's frame decorated with bones.

Percy blinked, staring at the actual doors in slight surprise. Posters from retro games were cello-taped over it. Donkey Kong...Alien Invaders...There was even a Frogger poster taped onto the door. It looked like the door to a child's room.

"Be warned, I have no idea how messy his room is," Bianca told them with amusement in her voice before she pulled down the silver handles to the room and pushed the doors open.

The room was a wonderland of nerdy items and limited edition figurines that dated back to the 1940's if Percy was correct in his gaming knowledge. The walls of the room were painted black, though you could barely even see the colour due to the amount of posters that were taped onto the wall and the furniture that was pushed up against it. The room's structure was in a large pentagon shape, in the very centre, propped up on a platform was a queen sized canopy bed--Coming off two of the walls were two large doors, leading off into different rooms.

As they entered the dimly lit room, Percy stared across it at a shelf. Ignoring the clothes strewn across the bottom of it, Percy admired the hundreds of figurines that were displayed on it, ones that looked like they were used in a game?

"Mythomagic," Jason had mouthed to Percy, before adding in a whisper, "Nico's obsessed with it,"

"Nico~" Bianca sang, her accent coming through as she trotted over to the bed. Percy blinked, turning his eyes over to the extravagantly large bed that Bianca was approaching. Under the silk covers was a curled up lump, of which Percy assumed was the slumbering owner of the room.

Before he could question it too much, Bianca had jumped onto the bed, placing the drinks on the floor beside it, "Wake up little brother, we have company," She shook the lump softly, marvelling in her attempts as her brother stirred; a fluff ball of black hair emerging slightly from under the covers.

Jason laughed as bleary onyx eyes stared out from under black bangs--Staring out at the visitors before they turned up at Bianca. They seemed to become more focused and more awake at the sight of the Italian girl and slowly, a cherubic, olive skinned head popped out from under the covers and Percy was face to face with his youngest cousin.

As he awoke, the boy coughed weakly; the coughs rattled his body and in response, the torches around the room burst to light causing for Percy to jump in shock, the rest of the group having the same reaction, but less, "Bianca...? Che cosa?" The boy, who Percy assumed was Nico, sat up fully. A hand, hidden by the sleeves of a baggy grey sweater, emerged from out the covers and he rubbed his eyes tiredly like a child would.

"Percy, meet Nico, my baby brother," Bianca introduced, turning her eyes to Percy as she shuffled back off her brother. Then she looked back to Nico, leaning in and kissing his forehead, "Nico, incontri Percy, lui è il nostro cugino," She softly told him in fluent Italian before she winked, "He's the son of Poseidon,"

That seemed to wake Nico up.

Before he could speak, Jason approached--Annabeth and Thalia taking seats on the sofas in the room. The blonde was grinning as he walked past Percy and he hopped onto the platform, extending a hand to ruffle Nico's hair, "Hey, Neeks--You feeling any better?" He asked, his voice low and endearing. 

Nico nodded dumbly, yawning into the sleeve of his Donkey Kong sweater, "Mh hm...Yeah," Jason continued to mess with his hair, causing for Nico to notice something "Did...Did you get stuck in a tree again?" The eleven year old asked, staring up at Jason, who blinked, before he nodded sheepishly.

"I wouldn't call it being stuck--But yeah...How'd you know?" Nico motioned for Jason to kneel down, which he did. Slowly, the boy still weak with sleep, Nico extended a hand up and pulled a leafed branch out of Jason's messy blonde hair. Jason took the branch and stared at it.

Bianca laughed, sliding off the bed to then extend a free hand to her brother, "Do you want to join all of us for a movie downstairs?" The Italian girl then cupped her brother's forehead, checking his temperature, "You're freezing again," She commented, withdrawing her hand, concerned, "--Can you walk?" 

Nico nodded quietly, taking his sister hand as it was offered to him again, accepting her help; allowing her to pull him off the bed. He stumbled a bit, but seemed to be able to stand up by himself, "Y-Yeah..." He told her, but seemed unsure himself.

"Ok, uh--Percy do you want to go get the movie stuff ready with Thalia and Annabeth--Thalia knows where all the snacks and movies are," Bianca told them, meeting eyes with Percy. He nodded, following the two girls out, his eyes briefly meeting with Nico's before he left, "Jason can you pass me that bottle of nectar over there?"

As the door shut behind the group of three, Percy could hear Nico's objection, "Che cosa?--No! No way! Bianca you know I hate that stuff! Bia--!"

The door shut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS :D  
> =======================================
> 
> Che cosa = What
> 
>  
> 
> Incontri Percy, lui è il nostro cugino. = Meet Percy, he's our cousin.
> 
> Ti amo = I love you 
> 
> fratello = brother
> 
> =======================================  
> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :D  
> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I've been quite busy as of late :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :) We've finally met Nico in all his glory (He'll become our Nico in later chapters, for now he's just a cute little eleven year old!)
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
> DUCKII OUT!


	4. Friendship is a form of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship is a more powerful form of family, Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! ITS FINALLY DONE!  
> RIP ME  
> Sorry for the long wait (i've been doing exams lmao. probs failed them all but who knows XD)
> 
> I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! HAHAH wish i did tho lets be honest :D

_**8:40am                                        : Dormitory 13** _

The door shut.

Percy laughed nervously, glancing back to Thalia, of whom had already proceeded to walk down the hall, Annabeth in tow, "Should uh, we be worried about that?" He asked, pointing to the door with his thumb as he quickly scurried to catch up with the two girls, not wanting to get lost in the labyrinth that was the corridors of dormitory 13.

In response, Thalia snorted, a playful yet lazy smirk gracing her lips, "Nah, Nico's always been stubborn like that--Get's even worse when he's sick. Better to just let the kid deal with his even more stubborn sister and an overprotective honorary big brother,"

"Honorary big brother?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Jason's a dork," 

Percy shook his head, grinning. He never thought Jason, the blonde of whom literally looked like a star quarterback out of a cliche high school movie, would be so soft. 

Thalia seemed to read his mind, responding with a, "He's the mother hen of the group," as she reached the staircase at the end of the hall, beginning to descend down it, "Annabeth's the nerd who lets us copy homework; Luke is the boy next door; Bianca's the sassy one and Nico's the baby brother,"

"We mean that both metaphorically and literally, hence why we list him after Bianca," Annabeth chimed in, giving Percy a reassuring smile before she lightly hit Thalia, "Thal's the stereotypical punk rock bass player," The blonde teased to the girl who now Percy thought about it actually did look like your cliched female bass player. Dyed hair, piercings, dark clothing... 

Before he could finish the thought, Thalia reached the end of the staircase, spinning around to face the two, "Don't you even finish that thought, Jackson," Her voice fierce and commanding--Percy jumped, taken aback. How the hell was she doing that?

Annabeth laughed, leisurely strolling past Thalia, "Seaweed brain is allowed to have his own thoughts, Thalia," She wrapped an arm around the other girl's whilst her free hand moved to grab Percy's shirt, tugging him down the rest of the steps, "C'mon you two, we both have class at 9, which isn't enough time for a movie, but we can binge watch the next episode of Tales of Hercules,"

"Didn't Bianca like ban that show?"

"No that was Tales of the Dead--And that's only because she thought their representation of Hades was offensive or something," Annabeth corrected, smiling knowingly. Dragging the two down another labyrinth like hall towards an open stone archway that from where Percy stood, even though the hall was surrounded in shadows, looked like a kitchen.

Thalia snorted, "That sounds like Bee--" The daughter of Zeus skidded to a stop in her tracks, causing for Annabeth to slip, taking Percy with her, "Ok, how about you two go get the snacks and I work their monster of a tv?" Thalia suggested, causing for Annabeth to roll her eyes in amusement before she nodded.

"Fine--But if Tales of Hercules isn't on, you can't put anything over pg13 on--You know how Jason and Bianca get when Nico watches with us," Annabeth instructed firmly, her stormy grey eyes suddenly becoming determined and strong.

The daughter of Zeus waved her arm, dismissing the two, "Yeah yeah I know--But that kid is more fucked up than any of us I swear to Hades. We watched a horror film together. A freaking 18 horror! It was that one about the school girl who ended up killing all of her classmates, and he laughed. He fucking laughed!" She flurried her arms about like the flapping of wings, causing for Annabeth to snicker.

"But Bianca doesn't know that!" Annabeth huffed, "You're an ass. C'mon Percy, let's go get snacks,"

.....

It was already 8:50 by the time the rest of the group entered the red velvet lounge to watch the tv show. Fancy glass bowls of confectionary and Italian snacks were decorated on the rich mahogany table, a certain bowl of blue skittles already nearly empty.

Percy was situated on the single lounger which was almost like an upgraded rocking chair, his legs crossed and his arms wrapped around a feather stuffed pillow. Jason was perched on one of the couches, Thalia and Annabeth beside him. The three lounging about as if they were all school girls at a sleepover. Bianca and Nico on the other hand were sat on the floor nearest to the tv, the younger of the two sat on the elder's lap.

"This show is weird," Jason murmured throughout the air, his voice dreamily content as if he was about to fall asleep.

Annabeth nodded, half dangling of the black cushioned love-seat, "I swear the actor who played Hercules is like dead,"

Bianca laughed from where she sat, "That is so morbid, Annie," 

The blonde stared wide eyed, "What?! It's true! Google it!"

Jason nodded frantically, 'Yeah! I swear his name is Paulo or something--He died in a car accident like a year after the movie came out!" The son of Zeus pressed, seeming to actually know about the subject more than Annabeth seemed to. Which was strange considering she was the daughter of the Goddess of knowledge and wisdom.

Percy smiled at the two of them with a grin before he blinked as Nico turned to face him, the boy's onyx eyes observing him--But that was to be expected, Nico didn't really know him.

"Can you control water?" The son of Hades inquired with a childish, innocent grin. That sickly red tint still taking over his olive toned face.

The other black haired boy nodded, smiling, "Yep,"

Nico's seemed to get giddy at that, his grin widening, showing off his pearly white teeth, "I wanna see!"

The son of Poseidon was taken aback. He blinked before he nodded, smiling, "Uh, sure--" He leant forward then, picking up one of the cups of water from the coffee table--Instantaneously Nico launched off Bianca to kneel beside the table, staring in awe as Percy raised his hands, focusing on the water. 

"Fratello-?"

Nico waved his hand, shushing her as he continued to stare at the water. A circular formation of water raised up out of the glass defying gravity completely. It dripped some, loosing it's form, but for the most part it remained in shape.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Nico exclaimed, his hands gripped into fists.

Jason had turned his eyes over at one point, watching the exchange, his own eyes slightly wide, "Damn dude--For a new demigod your control is sick..."

As the water dropped back into the glass, Percy blinked, raising a brow, "Is it weird?" 

"No--It's awesome, like seriously awesome," Jason shook his head in disbelief, "When I first came here I could barely even hover off the ground let alone fly--And I still haven't perfected landings yet..."

Thalia and Annabeth narrowed their eyes, "We know."

Bianca laughed at the exchange, crawling forward away from the expensive flatscreen to sit beside her little brother, "Jason's poor skills aside, it's actually quite natural for the children of the big three to excel in their chosen abilities. Me and Nico could control the wishbones from our chicken before we were even allowed to attend school,"

"Damn,"

"Of course Nico isn't as in control as I am, but my point still stands," Bianca added, her tone light and playful--Though (Percy didn't know what it was) she sounded slightly full of herself. Only a little bit though.

Nico huffed, puffing air into his cheeks in an adorably childish manner, "I can do all that shadow stuff too!"

Jason raised a brow, unaware, "Shadow stuff?"

Annabeth blinked, making an 'o' shake with her mouth, "Oh! You mean shadow travelling!"

"Yeah! I can do that!"

Bianca instantly narrowed her eyes, all playfulness gone as she looked sternly over to Nico, "Nico, what made you get sick in the first place?" She asked rhetorically.

Nico glared, "That's only because I spent too long in the shadows! I can do it this time!"

"No you can't!"

As the two Italians glared each other down, the other demigods shivered in fear as the temperature in the room dropped--Wether it was due to Bianca or Nico, they weren't sure. But the tension was high that was sure.

The only one who didn't know what was going on was Percy, who outwardly questioned the drop in temperature, "Uh...Aha, is it just me or did it just get really cold in here?"

Annabeth nudged him with her shoulder, "Child of hades thing," She whispered.

"Ok! How about we take a breather guys!" Thalia announced loudly, jumping up off the couch, checking her wrist watch, "It's nearly time for class, so how about we get a move on, eh?" Jason and Annabeth nodded quickly, standing up to follow her with Percy stumbling behind.

Bianca sighed heavily before she stood up herself, "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea,"Nico looked around at all the older teenagers before he stood up quietly, following along with his sister, "What do you all have?"

"Pegasi training,"

"Sword practice," 

"Me and Jason both have flying lessons again,"

Annabeth chuckled, "Just try not to get stuck in a tree again, ok?" She then looked to Bianca, smiling softly, "What about you, Bee?"

Bianca blinked, looking to Nico who ignored her gaze, "I have mythology--But that doesn't start until 9:30 so I'm going to take Nico to his class," Bianca hummed, putting a finger to her chin in thought, "You have english with Alecto, right?"

"Si,"

Thalia rolled her eyes, and trotted forward, wrapping an arm around a confused Nico, "How about I take him?--You two could use the air,"

"I don't think that's a good--"

Thalia hardened her stare, "I'll take him, Bianca."

The girl seemed adamant, as if she was aware something was going to occur if they were apart, but she gave in. Going against Thalia wasn't wise, "Ok but don't be late to your class either, Thalia--I wouldn't want--"

"It's ok," Thalia stated firmly, grinning at Nico, "Babysitting is much more important than getting Jason out of a tree,"

"Oi!"

Nico seemed uncomfortable.

"How about Percy takes him?" Annabeth suggested with a bright smile, causing for all eyes to turn to her, most of them bewildered, "Percy will pass the big house anyway on the way to the stables,"

"Yeah but--" Thalia began to dispute.

The blonde wasn't backing down, "Thalia,"

With a defeated sigh, the daughter of Zeus caved in, "Fine," She released Nico from the side hug, allowing the boy to scramble over to Percy like a mouse going back to it's hole.

Bianca seemed even more unsure, but didn't voice her thoughts out loud.

"Right well...See you all at lunch?"

* * *

_**8:57am                                        : Half Blood Academy** _

"So uh Nico, where you born in Italy?"

The two black haired boys were walking side by side, heading towards the big house, although Nico promised to give Percy directions on where the stables were after they arrived. They weren't walking fast, but they were still moving at a reasonable pace so that they wouldn't be seen as being too late.

In response, Nico blinked, nodding meekly, "Uh yeah--Me and Bee are from Venice,"

"That's sick man," Percy grinned. His face then dropped upon noticing Nico's bewildered expression, "Oh--Sick means good, like, it's cool,"

The Italian took a moment to think before he cocked his head, "I thought that meant ill...?"

The son of Poseidon nodded, "It does, but in certain...how do I say this--It also means cool," Percy tried to sum up, although he thought someone like Annabeth would probably be better at summarising it.

Nico seemed to light up at that, "Oh, it's like how do you say... _There_?"

Percy blinked, shrugging, "I guess so,"

"So!" Nico whirled around on his heel, jumping in front of Percy grinning from ear to ear, "Can you talk to fish like Aquaman?--Or freeze stuff like Katara?" He made a squealing sort of noise, "DO YOU TURN INTO A MERMAID UNDERWATER?!"

Percy visibly flinched at the Italian's shouting. Describing him as giddy was an understatement, the teen thought. Laughing sheepishly, the son of Poseidon then spoke, "I can sorta breathe underwater so I could probably talk to fish, I don't know about freezing things and no I do not turn into a mermaid underwater," He summed up quickly raising his hands to his chest in defence. 

He expected Nico to look disappointed--Or at least turned away from asking questions. He deadpanned mentally. _Nope_.

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

The two continued to walk, Nico bursting into rambles about this game he liked speaking mostly in broken english, his native language sneaking into his words every now and again. Percy didn't mind it, if he was honest, it felt nice to have someone younger around, most of the people he met were older, excluding Bianca--Though, the girl acted more like a fifteen year old than Percy did. The turquoise eyed teen looked down to the olive skinned Italian, he was like a baby brother, eyes always full of wonder.

Percy couldn't help but smile, shaking his head. It was hard to admit but, coming to Half Blood High?--It was the best decision that he had ever made.

"Huh? We're here."

Percy snapped out of his thoughts, blinking at the sight of the Big House doors, now adorned with poled flags--Huh, they must had been cleaning them or something when Percy walked round a few days ago. Standing in front of the entrance was...Percy's eyes widened. Ms Dodds!?

"Oh. It's you, Mr Jackson. I expected to see Lady Bianca, but no matter," 

Ms Dodds was dressed like a warrior--But she didn't look human anymore. Sprouting out of her back were bat like wings that were torn up in places exposing their bones, protruding out of her head were horns and her ears were more sharp and eleven. Instead of her tweed blazer and skirt she wore glistening black armour that covered up her body and in her clawed hands was a sword and shield.

The teacher turned her gold eyes down to Nico, a strange, affectionate smile tugging at her lips, "Are you ready to have your lesson, little one?"

Nico became giddy again, "Si! Si!--Can you teach me how to get the skeletons to appear again?"

Ms Dodds--Or should Percy say,  _Alecto_ , petted Nico on top of his fluffy black hair, smiling still, "Of course--" She turned to Percy, "Thank you for bringing him. Now, run along, your second period starts in a few minutes,"

Percy nodded quickly, "Oh right--I guess I'll see you later, Nico?"

The Italian nodded frantically, grinning-- _Where was he getting all this energy from?_

"Yeah! See ya, Percy!"

With that, Percy scurried off, heading to his second period of the day, a lesson he'd hopefully spend not getting kicked by a pegasi...

* * *

_**9:05am                                        : Half Blood Academy - STABLES** _

The stables were a shockingly large part of the campus--The stable itself being underground a hill, a grazing hill on top of it and a race track resting beside it. Flags adorned the gates to the stables as well as signs. Many of them about some sort of racing club as well as how to book out a pegasi for quest?  _Strange._

Percy approached the doors to the stable. A large pair of wooden double doors, rather like a barn door, with a circular window built in between the two doors, showcasing the innards of the building. It was rustic, rather like a mortal stable except the horses had wings and Percy was pretty sure the barrels of hay were plaits of gold.

"You're late," A voice stated behind him causing for Percy to jump in shock.

He spun around, meeting with a pair of new foliage coloured eyes and bright red hair. There stood a girl, her hair tied up in a pigtail, she was dressed in a pair of denim overalls, her knees covered in dust and dirt. On her feet were a dirty pair of black wellington boots. By the looks of things, she was his teacher. Miranda Gardiner.

"Never mind, you probably got lost huh?" The girl laughed softly causing for Percy to blink. Everyone here was so nice compared to the kids back at his old schools--Percy felt like laughing, why was that? "I'm Miranda Gardiner," She wiped her dirt covered hands on her overalls, "Daughter of Demeter and counsellor of Dormitory 4, you must be Percy?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah," He looked around, slightly confused, "Am I the only one here?"

Miranda nodded softly, "Yeah, the riding lessons are usually done alone--You learn quicker when it's just you and a teacher," The girl pointed out with a smile before she craned an arm forward, pulling open one of the doors, "C'mon, let's go meet the pegasus. Then we'll get you saddled up, ok?" Percy nodded energetically, now excited. 

The stables were much bigger inside then it was when viewing it from the window--Brown pillars laced the paddocks where each pegasi was kept. Flags signifying which breed the pegasi was adorned the gates to their paddocks, saddles were shown off on display racks and rope hung from nails that were hammered into the walls. Each pegasi seemed to wake up once the two demigods walked in the room, some neighed and whinnied suddenly getting excited, whilst others just snorted but still walked up to their gates.

"Listen closely," Miranda whispered to Percy who blinked, turning his eyes to her, "Poseidon is the god of equines and as his son, you should be able to hear them," The black haired boy looked surprised before he started to grin slowly but before he could speak, Miranda shushed him again, "Just listen,"

// _His lordship is finally here_ // A pegasi whinnied causing for Percy's eyes to turn to it, the steed was black, with gentle eyes yet a strong muzzle, it's black mane long and silky, // _Young Perceus, it is finally nice to meet you. My name is Blackjack_ //

Noticing Percy's lack of attention, Miranda beamed, following his eyes, "Ah! You've met Blackjack!--He's our most stubborn pegasus! Yet with a good rider, he's an amazing steed," The teen introduced, extending a hand over to motion to the black pegasi. Miranda giggled, petting the horse, running her hand into his mane lovingly, "Why don't you feed him an apple? Go on, they're in the bucket over there,"

Percy nodded, still in shock by the masculine voice that had spoken in his head. He smiled at the pegasi before he walked over to an off room beside all the saddling equipment. The room was full of buckets of feed, fruits and sugar lumps, spare troughs lying around and iron buckets of scarlet red apples piling up on the shelves. The son of Poseidon took an apple out of an open bucket before he headed back round to Blackjack, grinning at the horse as it neighed at his arrival.

"Aha, he likes you," Miranda commented, before taking a step back, allowing Percy to stand slightly in front of her, "Now, lay the apple flat out on your palm and extend it towards him, once he starts to eat it, you can pet him," 

Percy smiled, nodding again in understanding, "Hiya boy," The teen greeted, extending his hand, laughing as Blackjack started to munch down on the fruit. The son of Poseidon grinned and he started to pet the pegasi, running his hand through his mane, "Aha, enjoying that are we?" 

// _I thank you very much for this treat, Perceus,_ // The pegasi nodded to him, finishing off his apple before he nuzzled into Percy's hand.

Miranda grinned, "I've decided, you'll be riding Blackjack,"

* * *

_**10:10am                                        : Half Blood Academy** _

Percy grumbled, walking out of the stable with a bruised arm from falling of Blackjack (multiple times) and dishevelled hair. The son of Poseidon muddled with his black hair, trying to push the stray strands back into place as he yawned into his fist. Tired. Sore. And in pain. 

As the black haired boy trotted down the dirt path, he heard a nearby laugh. He turned his eyes down the path to the boy who leant against a tree--Wait was that--?

"Luke?" Percy echoed, a grin stretching across his tired features, "What are you doing out here?"

The blonde blinked, glancing up from the 3Ds he was playing on, the sound of the newest mario game echoing throughout the air nearby him, "Oh, hey, Perce," Luke greeted with a matching grin, shutting his Ds as he pushed himself off the tree, meeting with Percy's similarly turquoise eyes, "Just get out of riding lessons?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah--Did you just come out of a lesson too?"

"Yeah," He motioned back to the tree, "I have a hammock up there, I usually hang here during break," Luke blinked then, clicking his fingers, "Before I forget. Grover was looking for you, you should probably go find him," Percy nodded, smiling at Luke.

"Ah, thanks man--I'll see you at lunch?"

Luke nodded, smiling, "You can bet on it,"

With that, Percy headed down the trail, a smile still on his face. As he reached the main campus where the Big House and the main school building was located, Percy glanced around for Grover, trying to find the satyr amongst the crowd of bustling demigods of whom gossiped loudly about the events of their last lessons. The son of Poseidon narrowed his eyes some, he couldn't see Grover anywhere. 

 _I should probably head back to my dorm_ , Percy thought with a sigh, turning on his heel to walk towards the Big House, his eyes glancing across towards the campus' gate, staring out at the water. He stopped and then stared. Slowly, he started to grin and he ran towards his dorm.

As he reached the path, he sped up, stripping his t-shirt off as he reached the boardwalk. He breathed in the fresh air before he leapt off the pier and into the sea, grinning from ear to ear as he was filled with the feeling of water against his bare skin. The bruises on his arms healed and he stopped feeling sore as the water swirled around him. Dolphins clicked happily, swimming over with schools of multicoloured fish joining them, ecstatic that their prince was back in the water.

Percy nodded to one of them.

 _"Hello,_ " Percy thought--If talking to actual horses through his mind worked, he was sure he could also talk to fish, or at least dolphins.

A bottlenose dolphin swam circles around him before it positioned itself as if it was standing, it's brown eyes staring at Percy, // _Good morning my lord_ //

_//Hello!//_

_//You're back.//_

_//Hi Perceus!//_

More and more dolphins and fish joined in until Percy was sure the entire sea was chanting hellos to him. His grin stretched further across his face.

Yep. This was what home felt like...

.......

It was almost half an hour later when Percy climbed out of the water, stretching out his limbs contently--The dolphins from before leaping out the water at his departure, waving at him before they dived back under and Percy waved back. He picked up his dry t-shirt up off the ground, wiping his chest off when he blinked, looking back towards the water. Slowly, he grinned.

"Ok, think..." Percy shut his eyes, furrowing his brows as he raised a hand. At first, nothing happened then slowly water started to pool off his trousers, appearing in small bubbles that travelled back into the ocean--droplets of water from his chest flew back towards the ocean and his hair became dry once more. Now feeling dry, Percy opened his eyes again, observing his work. Perfect.

"Woah...When Jason said you were getting better I didn't think Aquaman good," Percy blinked, turning his eyes up towards the door to his dorm and slowly he grinned. Grover.

Shaking his head, his grin widening, Percy trotted over, "I thought you bailed on me man. I spent my entire second period by myself," The demigod teased causing for Grover to sarcastically laugh, a playful glint in his eyes as he pushed himself of the door.

Folding his arms, he spoke, "Yeah, yeah--It's not my fault man, pegasi are _not_ a satyr's best friend," Grover huffed, "And I do not wanna be the first protector to be eaten by one of those monsters,"

Percy laughed, "Pegasi are herbivores,"

Grover pointed to himself, "Well I've been told satyr tastes like grapes so I do not wanna try out their tastes," The satyr then shook his head, matching Percy's grin as the demigod unlocked the door to his cabin, the two stepping in. 

They moved through into the living room, Percy jumping onto the sofa with Grover following. The two boys laid on the sofa, quiet taking over the air before Grover spoke, "Nice trick out there, with the drying?--I didn't know you could do that," The satyr commented, "I knew about the bits of water bending here but that trick? That was awesome!"

"Haha, thanks man," Percy grinned at Grover before he blinked, clicking his fingers in realisation, "I met Nico today, y'know--Bianca's brother?"

Grover nodded, "The coolest kid in this camp? What'd you think?--I hope he didn't challenge you to a game of mythomagic. He is literally unbeatable," Percy laughed at that, shaking his head.

"Nah, he didn't challenge me to a game. He's actually pretty cool," Percy told the satyr, thinking back to the experience, "He's surprisingly...Alive--Like, Bianca's cheerful but she's got this stern side to her, like an actual ice queen. But with Nico it's just like...He's pure laughter. It's sorta weird in a cool way," The demigod recounted, summing up his feelings about the Di Angelo siblings.

The satyr smiled, "That's the Nico I know. Always smiling...I don't think I could ever imagine Nico without a smile,"

Percy laughed in agreement. He couldn't imagine that either.

* * *

_**9pm                                        : Half Blood Academy - BONFIRE PIT** _

Fireworks erupted into the sky as a younger member of the Apollo dormitory burst into the last chorus of the song ' _Pompeii_ ', their voice ringing out across the forest like an enchantress, having other demigods and satyrs alike belt along to the words of the song. Percy laughed as Jason wrapped one of his arms around his shoulders, screaming along to the lyrics whilst Thalia stared in distaste, smirking in amusement as she shook her head. Grover sat with a tree nymph--Percy was pretty sure her name was Juniper.

The bonfire was burning bright, the smell of roasted marshmallows and smores swirling around the pit. The smell egging Percy to put another marshmallow on his pointed stick, courtesy of the Ares Dorm, who had sharpened the sticks-collected by the Demeter Dorm-for everyone and the Hermes Dorm who smuggled in the marshmallows. It was funny how everyone was working together just to put on the bonfire.

As the last line of the song ran out into the air, applause echoed throughout the forest, the blonde haired girl bowing with a bright smile on her face before she sat down, setting her guitar aside. 

"Thank you, Kayla," Annabeth beamed, standing up on her log, her blue eyes turning to the nine year old, who nodded energetically, beaming up at the older blonde, "Now, this bonfire means alot--Clarisse, last week you, Sherman and Jason all came back from a successful quest, your first one--!" Everyone clapped, the three demigods becoming flustered, "But also yesterday, the blue team won in capture the flag!--Which is rare. You guys have the newest member of our fucked up family to thank for that!" Annabeth turned her eyes to Percy, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Welcome to Half Blood Academy!"

With that, more fireworks shot into the sky and everyone started to clap again, Percy grinning ear from ear, nodding to the few teammates he recognised from yesterday and high fiving Grover. 

"Now that that's out the way--Let's get this party started!" Luke shouted, the cheers getting louder as Lee from the Apollo cabin burst into song. Even Percy knew this one. It was ' _Something just Like This'_ one of coldplay's newest songs. It was crazy, even Percy started to sing along.

He stared out over the fire. Thalia and Jason were competing to roast smores, Grover and Juniper were cuddling, Annabeth and Luke were laughing at some joke--Heck, even Clarrise was smiling. Percy turned his eyes to the other side of him, Miranda from earlier was showing the other members of her cabin how to bloom fruits from seeds, and Nico and Bianca were sat tucked up to one another, the elder reading a book out loud to her younger brother.

Percy smiled. Staring at his hands.

Now _this_ felt like family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ms Dodds is finally revealed to be Alecto!--And yes, I've made her to be Nico's mentor/guardian since in the books Alecto's role was sorta to protect Nico and Bianca :)
> 
> Also foreshadowing. :) 
> 
> The next chapter won't be like the last *^^* Prepare for the characters to not be the same as they previously were...
> 
> THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT xx  
> Nico ;)


	5. Your Mistakes Aren't Your Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone can be trusted, Percy.

_"Difficult roads lead to beautiful destinations, so embrace the glorious mess that you are,"_

* * *

  **A MONTH LATER (THURSDAY)**

_**6:45am                                 : Dormitory 6                                                    (ANNABETH)**_

The sun rose up over the dawn coloured sky as the stormy eyes of Annabeth Chase fluttered open from her slumber, her body tensed and then it relaxed as she yawned, slowly sitting up on her marble framed bed, her white sheets falling off her slender body and her silky gold hair falling around her shoulders.

Her vision blurred and then it sharpened, focusing on the interior of her hexagonal shaped room, from the greek pillars that spiralled up from the ground beside the doors, to the many marble bookshelves that were placed in a specific order in her room. Every time she looked in her room, or any room in the Athena Dormitory for that matter, she instantly thought of the design to the Temple of Athena in Athens, (Her mother despite being the God of architecture was very consistent in her design choices--Greek styled columns were a _must)._

Annabeth smiled in content at her familiar surroundings, stretching out her arms before she pushed herself fully out from under the thin duvet, heading over to her wardrobe as she was dressed only in her pyjamas--of which consisted of baggy shorts and a tank for the previous night. She collected clean folded clothes and changed, placing her pyjamas in her laundry bin, of which was routinely collected up every week by the specified member of the dorm on their special rota. Athena kids, it was sort of their thing.

With a sort of dreamy half-asleep tiredness to her movements, the blonde left her room, shutting the door softly behind her, marvelling in the silence--Most of her siblings were asleep it seemed. That was good, dealing with the younger members of Dormitory 6 in the morning was hell, especially if they were members who had already been at the camp for a good few months or so, that's when they started to get wild--And by wild she meant they were worse than the Hermes kids on April Fools day.

She walked down the long corridor of which all the bedrooms were built off, as the head of the dorm she got the biggest bedroom, with Malcom's being situated next to hers as her second in command, then, on the other side of the corridor there were two rooms that held five beds to account for the ten other members of the cabin, who surprisingly adored sharing the space. Annabeth knew she wouldn't, sharing a room with four strangers?--Well, her siblings weren't strangers now, but as a new student? It would had probably been terrifying. Once she passed the last door, Annabeth strode through the foyer, picking her coat off the rack and pulling boots on her feet. She needed breakfast after all.

Pausing in her movements, she looked back to the corridor, her eyes narrowing--A good big sister would warn the others to wake up and get breakfast right? With a sigh, Annabeth headed back down the hall, knocking on Malcom's door first, opening her mouth to speak before she heard an alarm go off--Typical Malcom. Prepared as always.

"Ok guys, time to get up, you don't want to miss breakfast," Annabeth loudly announced as she entered the first room of five, smiling in a amused affection with folded arms as her siblings groaned, one of them even tumbling out the bed with a surprised yelp, "Emma, your in charge of showing Ben where to go, ok?" The said girl nodded in her sleep indulged state, giving the eldest girl a thumbs up, "Thank you,"

Repeating a similar wake up call with the second room, Annabeth then shut the door, sighing to herself in relief as she could finally go meet up with the rest of her friends.

.........

The walk to the **Dining Pavilion** was nice, the breeze was cold but appreciated due to the warm temperature, the grass was a pretty lime colour and the few demigods that were already out and about weren't boisterously heading to their next class or rough housing, of which alot of the male demigods usually did, playfully of course, everyone was family here--Nobody would dare hurt a fellow demigod.

Humming to herself, Annabeth trotted up the steps to the large hall, tying up her hair in a pigtail as she climbed up the last step, perfecting her usual look of what Piper dubbed 'smart but deadly'. Finishing of the last line of the melody she was quietly humming under her breath, she pushed open the doors to the pavilion and entered, grinning with a wave at familiar faces. Jason and Thalia were already at their table eating, the Apollo cabin were also already up and about, and Percy was sat at his table, staring at his phone, Grover nowhere in sight.

That intrigued her--She didn't know much about Percy, but through his month of being at the school, she knew that he was the happy go lucky type, the sort of guy who always wore a smile on his face--and although he was a little bit erratic in his thoughts, Percy was pretty nice. Cute as well, but that was to be excepted from a child of the big three.

Wandering over, Annabeth smiled, "Hey, you,"

Percy jumped, blinking in surprise as he turned his eyes up to Annabeth, quickly putting his phone away, "Oh, hey,"

"It's rare to see you up so early, seaweed brain," Annabeth teased, "Where you texting your mom?"

The black haired demigod laughed sheepishly, shaking his head, "You saw that huh?--Nah, I was actually trying to google some stuff. Luke told me some things and I don't think I believe him without hearing the internet's words of truth," Percy explained before shaking his head, "I know they're Gods and stuff but wow..."

Ok. That was...strange, for Percy at least. Percy, sure he asked a few God related questions every now and then, but he never seemed that bothered at the idea.

"What? Is that thick head of yours finally believing that your a demigod?"

"Hahaha," Percy sarcastically laughed, deadpanning, "But _no_. I was actually hearing about some Poseidon related myths, about Medusa and stuff--I didn't think she was real, y'know--I mean I know Sparta is real, but that game was _crazy_. Anyway, Luke said something about my dad and I wanted to see if it was true," The demigod summed up.

Annabeth raised a brow before she shook her head, smiling in amusement, "Lucky for you, you have a walking fact machine here," She hopped onto the seat opposite Percy, discarding the rules--Chiron wasn't here anyway, so it wasn't like it mattered, "What did he say?" Percy looked caught off guard and quickly raised his hands shaking them in defence.

"You know what? It doesn't matter much, it's just a stupid rumour," Annabeth wasn't convinced, but let it slide, Percy's grin quickly returned as two familiar faces entered the hall, one of them mid laughter with the other grinning, "Bianca! Neeks!--What time do you two call this?"

Bianca shook her head, still giggling, "Uh, breakfast, you doofus,"

The two looked half asleep, Nico's hair fluffed up to no end and his clothes baggier than usual, whilst Bianca was lacking her usual bit of makeup here and there. Though Annabeth wasn't surprised, the two never woke up for breakfast in the year they had been here, it was only now that they had seemingly been getting their sleeping schedule's on track to fit with the school's. Nico slid into the seat beside Percy, yawning, obviously not as used to waking up early as his older sister was.

The daughter of Hades laughed at the sight, shaking her head, "Alright, soldatino. I'm guessing you don't want breakfast?"

Nico shot his head up, "Pancakes." Bianca raised a brow, hands on hips and all as if she was a mother scolding a child, "Please?"

"You're lucky I'm so nice," Nico grinned at her, plopping his head back down on the table as Bianca quickly hugged Annabeth, greeting her good morning before she trotted off to go and get food for both her and her brother, chatting cheerily with the tree nymphs that were serving the food that morning.

Percy laughed at the sight of the Italian boy, messing with his hair as he tried to control the fluffy mass of blackness, "How is your hair so poofy? It's like a black cloud," The son of Poseidon all so cheerfully commentated with the younger ravenette not putting up much of a fight to the touch or comment, instead, he yawned.

Annabeth raised a brow, "You do realise clouds aren't actually fluffy, they're more like steam, you can't actually touch it,"

"Son of Poseidon, remember?" 

"Basic science, remember?"

Nico rubbed his eye with the sleeve of the oversized aviator jacket he had took to wearing over the months--a gift from his father after he had managed to shadow travel for the first time(it was only a couple of meters, but still). Only looking at the older two demigods with those mesmerising onyx eyes of his after his vision became clearer, "Where's Grover?" He rightfully asked, looking around somewhat.

At the question, Percy shrugged, "I actually don't know. I did text him this morning but you know Grover. He tends to over sleep," Annabeth gave him a doubtful look as it was more the other way round with the duo, but passed it off, it wasn't necessarily  _untrue_ after all.

"I'm sure he's fine, Nico,"

"Who's fine?” Bianca inquired thoughtfully as she returned, a silver platter in hand, carrying two goblets, a bowl of yoghurt and fruit and a plate of a stack of pancakes with the beloved addition of chocolate syrup. Placing the dish down on the table, she then proceeded to sit herself, her brother taking his rightfully deserved plate and goblet, "Juice only, Nico,"

The eleven year old huffed stubbornly but followed the warning accordingly; he was never onto disobey his sister after all. 

"Grover, he's not answering his phone," Percy quipped to the European girl who simply raised a brow, taken aback somewhat.

She shook her head then, "I saw him pass by the big house as me and Nico came down here,"

Annabeth looked concerned, "Was he ok?"

Bianca shrugged nonchalantly, "I wasn't paying him much attention if I'm honest. He seemed alright though," She whispered something under her breath and waved her goblet, it filling up with what looked like a fruit juice as she started to eat, "He looked like he was heading towards the Tree Nymph house though--Perhaps he went to go check up on Juniper or something," The Italian girl then looked up to smile at the other demigods, "I wouldn't fret too much guys, it's Grover we're talking about here,"

Percy seemed to agree, nodding as he turned his turquoise eyes over to Annabeth. The blonde had a similar expression to doubt written other face, her brows creased, her storm grey eyes staring at the top of the table--She seemed to let it go, but not really believe that Bianca's theory was correct. Percy admittedly had his doubts, but he trusted Grover; the satyr would be ok.

Nico stretched out his limbs, taking a fork then and biting at his pancakes, savouring the godly taste of breakfast dessert with the addition of the chocolate syrup. The black haired boy hummed at the taste, looking up at the other demigods with his fork still in his mouth, "What?" He asked, his voice muffled with the food.

"Nico! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Bianca scolded causing for Nico to stick his tongue out at her, "Ew! Nico!" The boy laughed at her protest, giggling loud and joyfully as Bianca wrapped an arm around his shoulders and started to mess with his hair; the two other demigods smiling at the familiar sight of the Di Angelo siblings boisterously messing around. The side reminding Annabeth of how the Stoll brothers used to start food fights in the pavilion, throwing bolognese around the room like they were paint balls, except Nico and Bianca were much less high maintenance.

Annabeth shook her head, smiling. She watched as Nico kept laughing, squirming in his sister's own scrambling grip on him--Percy's chorused laughter echoing in her ears like a beautiful symphony; she didn't know why, but that sound made her feel... _happy,_ not ecstatic, no, just happy--Like how you feel whenever something goes your way, that happy little feeling of achievement.

Once Bianca had successfully gotten payback (through messing up her baby brother's already sleep muddled hair into even more of a mess), she pulled back, smirking with a cocky prioress that even Annabeth couldn't match. Nico just seemed pleased with himself more than anything, not too bothered by his messy hair, it after all being a usual addition to Nico's attire.

The son of Poseidon smiled in that nonchalant way of his, fidgeting with his hands in his usual AdHD manner--Something the raven haired boy hadn't really dropped even after he started fully practicing with the wooden swords unlike the other members of the camp, who dropped the hyperactivity after the first few _days_. It had been a  _month_. 

Annabeth turned her eyes onto Nico and Bianca. She was pretty sure Bianca took a week to finally relax, Nico on the other hand? The grey eyed girl just shook her head, nobody could tell what was ADHD and what was just childhood giddiness and lack of attentiveness. 

"There we go! As handsome as a prince!" Bianca commented cheerfully as Nico lazily grinned, full attention on his sister.

"The Prince of the Underworld maybe--Lookin good, little man," The group of four turned their eyes up as the athletic figure of Luke flopped in the seat next to Percy, seeming half awake in his movements yet scarily awake in his head, his eyes keen on details with malicious intent gleaming in his irises, "I never knew children of Hades to really communicate with well, the living,"

Instantly Bianca's personality shifted. 

Both Percy and Annabeth had seen the girl annoyed before sure--Times when Nico became a little bit too infuriating sparked that infamous Hades wrath in the freckle splashed girl although it was never to the extent when she became a ticking time bomb ready to lash out. This was that extent.

The room became dauntingly cold and her eyes sharpened like a cat's. A warning glint sparking in her dark eyes as she slowly stood up, arms folded and all, "Make another comment about my family and I will turn you inside out," Her accent ran clean through the threat except this time that lovable Italian accent of hers wasn't so friendly.

Luke seemed taken aback. For a moment he seemed genuinely shocked at the reaction but then of course, in typical Hermes fashion, his expression became one mischief, "There's that Hades anger that we all know and love! C'mon then, pasta girl. Show me something cool," 

"Luke--"

The son of Hermes gave his fellow blonde a grin, "Chill, Annie. She's not going to do anything, her threat's empty, like her soul!"

Everyone stopped when the sound of cutlery dropping echoed throughout the room, with blindingly quick precision Nico had somehow grabbed his butterknife and pressed it up, scarily close to Luke's neck, the edge of the blade piercing his skin. There wasn't a single student who didn't stop and stare. 

Bianca was threatening sure, but without her magic she wasn't much of a foe. But Nico it was the opposite. The black haired Italian could turn anything into a threatening weapon and the change was instant. One minute he'd go from just playing a video game and then with the cold dead eyes of his father, he would have the cord of the controller around your neck with you straddled into the floor. Alecto truly had trained him well. If only he was as skilled in the realm of his powers.

Luke audibly gulped and Annabeth raised her hands slowly in defence, ready to do something if the situation turned violent quick. Nico wasn't a big fan of people being rude towards his sister, his only real family.

"Nico, calm down--"

"Hey, uh, Neeks, that's cool but I think you should--"

"Piccolo fratello, va bene. Lasciate che l'idiota si tuffa nel proprio triste futuro," Bianca spoke, her voice ringing out over the air.

Nico stopped. Those hollow chocolate eyes away from Luke's terrified face and at his sister, "Ma ... non sei pazzo?" 

Bianca shook her head, picking up her tray and smiling at her little brother, "Of course I am. But we won't let our grudges control us--Karma will enforce it's justice onto him," She motioned with her head over to the empty Hades table, which stood grand and decorated as if it was preparing for royalty over in the far back corner of the pavilion, "Come,"

Nico pulled back the knife, placing it firmly on the table--Annabeth sighed in relief whilst Percy seemed proud more than anything, "Be mean to my sister again and I will _gut_ you," He warned, his eyes flashing dangerously before he smiled over at Annabeth and Percy, "See you two later!" He picked up his own tray then and trotted after his sister, seemingly back to his relaxed nature leaving Luke mortified.

The pavilion returned to normal. The other students bursting into whispers about what they had just witnessed, some even decided to go ask Bianca themselves, of whom answered as the polite girl she was raised as, telling the exact truth as it was presented.

Percy leant forward, taking an apple out of the fruit bowl in the centre of the table, biting into it as if nothing had happened, surprisingly calm. Annabeth took a similar approach, momentarily disappearing to grab three goblets, one for each member of the table, dishing them out minutes after getting them.

For once, the trio was quiet.

"Is he fucking bi polar or something?"

Annabeth raised a brow, disappointed, "You did berate the only family he had left alive, of course you were going to spark that sort of reaction," She stated, her voice firm as if the very principal of Luke questioning the young Di Angelo's actions was a crime. The blonde took a sip of the orange juice in her gold goblet, "Just be lucky Bianca was there to convince him not to slit open your throat,"

"With a butterknife," Percy chimed in, looking up from the apple he was eating, "Which would be the quite the story--Luke Castellen, son of Hermes, instead of being killed by a monster in battle, he was killed by a pissed off eleven year old with a butterknife. I mean, at least you'd be remembered," He pointed out with a shrug.

Luke blinked before he narrowed his eyes, "Gee. Thanks, Perce,"

The son of Poseidon waved his hand, "No problemo, romeo,"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You two are idiots," She shook her head before running a hand through her wavy gold locks, "I mean, ' _pasta girl_ '? How was that not offensive?" 

"It was a joke, ok? I didn't think the small Bianca would lash out at me!"

"Small Bianca? Ok. He has a name,"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. Except he looks exactly like Bianca so it's easier just to say small Bianca,"

Annabeth scowled at him, "I don't know wether to hit you or ignore you,"

Percy hummed, sipping on the coke inside his goblet, "Do both with a sassy hair flip at the end," The boy advised causing for Annabeth to slap him upside the head, "Ow! Wise girl!"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain,"

* * *

_**8:10am                                 : STRAWBERRY FIELDS                                                       (NICO)** _

The strawberry fields wasn't a place in the campus of which the black haired Italian usually frequented--It wasn't that he disliked the sweet fields of red, no--Nico actually used to pick strawberries as a kid, it was one of his favourite memories with his family back in Venice, however with all the Demeter kids and satyrs that hung around the fields, Nico never dared to really venture near it. He wasn't a big fan of people.

Running a hand through his messy hair, Nico hopped over the wooden fence that surrounded the strawberry fields, knowing that the tree nymphs routinely guarded the entrance. The black haired boy glanced around before hiding his hands inside his aviator jacket's large pockets, continuing to walk down the rows of strawberry bushes. It was his free period at the moment and he didn't really know what else to do with it but go on a walk--Bianca was off blowing steam in her geokinesis lesson and the rest of his friends (who all happened to be older) where in lessons too.

Nico sighed, kicking the mud. Sometimes being young sucked.

The olive skinned boy hummed to himself as he continued to walk down the field, the sun blaring down on him like a prison guard tower, but Nico didn't mind much, it had been pretty cold over the past few days so the heat was actually pretty welcome.

As he hopped over a log like it was a river between two stepping stones, Nico continued to hum to himself when he then stopped, noticing a flash of gold curls and bright red lips in between the strawberry blush. The Italian blinked before he crouched down, staring through the leaves at what he assumed was another student judging by the orange t-shirt. 

The other student started to laugh as he rolled back onto the mud, eating strawberries out of a wicker basket, his blue eyes looked at the sky and then--Silence. Everything seemed to slow down as the blue eyes clashed with onyx.

"'Ello,"

Nico just stared at the other kid. Curly blonde hair messy on top of his chiseled face, bright blue eyes filled with joy and a face covered in the red juice from the strawberries he'd been eating, his body laid out on the dirt, arms stretched out and knees up to the sky.

His voice was thick with a southern American accent--Nico didn't know much about the American states but he guessed the other was from Texas, "I'm Will!" The blonde craned his hand back for Nico to shake, grinning from ear to ear, "What's your name?"

"Nico," He softly answered, his voice quiet, momentarily spooked--but he quickly relaxed, breaking into an adorable little giggle, "I like your hair,"

In return, the blonde, Will, laughed back, "Thanks!--I like your hair! It's really black!"

Nico raised a hand to his messy black hair, slightly flustered, "Oh...Thank you," He murmured quietly, a small smile tugging on his lips. The eleven year old moved to sit crossed legged as the other boy sat up and turned to face Nico, that toothy grin still shining bright on his face, showing off the other's splash of dimples over his nose.

The two were practically polar opposites appearance wise; Will's hair was gold to Nico's black, his eyes blue unlike Nico's dark brown--Even skin wise they were pretty different, Will was perfectly tanned whilst Nico was a olive colour, his frame skinny unlike Will's, who seemed quite well rounded. The contrast actually quite surprising. Nico wondered what god Will was the child of, Aphrodite maybe? 

"You're Nico Di Angelo right?" Will asked with a grin on his face causing for Nico to nod quietly, "Your sister is really cool! One time I saw her beat my brother in an arrow shooting competition, it was insane! She's super talented!" The blonde exclaimed cheerfully, showing off his pearly white teeth, his blue eyes sparkling, "I've never really seen you around school before,"

"Oh, I...um," Nico looked away, becoming nervous--He wasn't too good around other kids his age, "I'm not really taught by um...the teachers I uh," Nico rubbed the back of his hair, confused on how to really word what he needed to say, "Alecto teaches me," The Italian explained quietly, moving his hand back down, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear, smiling.

Will tilted his head, "Alecto? I've never heard of him before--Is he nice?"

Nico nodded, " _She's_ really nice, yeah--She works for my dad so--"

"Hades?"

"Oh, um...yeah,"

"Cool," Will was grinning again, "I wish my dad did something like that with us! I mean, we get healing classes and stuff, but we never get like special teachers," He shook his head his brows softening some, "I still don't know how to really use alot of my powers...I mean, I can heal little scrapes and stuff but I've not managed to do anything big yet aha,"

Nico blinked before he diverting his eyes, "Neither can I--I mean. Bianca can do anything with her magic but I can't really do much..."

Will then jumped forward, grabbing Nico's shoulders, "That's not true!" Nico blinked in surprise a choked noise escaping from the back of his throat as he tumbled back onto the dirt, "I've seen you with a sword! You're amazing!--And when you do that thing with the ghosts?--" Instantly Nico shot his hands forward, clamping them over Will's talkative mouth.

"Sta 'zitto!" Nico exclaimed in his native language, "How do you know about that!?"

The blonde blinked before he smiled, speaking once again as Nico took his hands away, "Oh, when you were in the creek that one time I heard you talking to yourself and then I saw the ghost and--! I didn't tell anyone though, but it was super cool!" Nico stared in shock up at Will, thinking over the different times he had done that, he had never seen anyone there, ever. He hadn't even told Bianca about it.

Nico seemed taken aback, "You think it was cool?"

Will nodded, "Yeah...Why wouldn't it be?"

"Do you want to meet one?"

* * *

_**9:57am                                 : MAIN CAMPUS                                                       (PERCY)** _

"Did you have to aim for my arm or was that just a little perk of me fighting you?"

Percy laughed sheepishly, an apologetic gleam in his ocean eyes, "Sorry Jason--I'll aim lower next time, promise," The son of Poseidon added with a smile. Jason pouted, rubbing the sprouting purple bruise on his arm.

"Please don't,"

Annabeth hummed, "Well, if it's any consolation at least Percy didn't win the fight,"

"Still!" Jason objected, turning his eyes on Percy, "Next time we're sparring I'm going to leave bruises, Jackson,"

Percy grinned, "Perfect, then we can both pretend we're war heroes,"

The two boys laughed at their inside joke (something about Luke pretending to be a big shot hero, using bruises from Annabeth and his fights as evidence), Annabeth however rolled her eyes, not one to really pick on another's faults.

"Like you both don't do that already," The trio turned, their faces equally lit up with smiles at the familiar face of Thalia Grace, who hopped off a log, a lazy smirk on her lips, "And damn, you got him good, Jackson. That actually looks painful," The punk girl then noted, her eyes falling onto the bruise that was painting it's ugly colours all over Jason's muscled arm.

Annabeth nodded, pointing to the wound, "Percy got him right in the muscle too--It's gonna ache for quite some time," Jason huffed at that, tugging the rolled up sleeve of his dark purple t-shirt down, trying to hide the bruise.

"It's fine guys. You're talking like I've never had a bruise before,"

Thalia then nodded, "That's right, my dumbass of a brother has gotten many battle scars after besting the mightiest of trees," The demigods that weren't Jason chorused with laughter at the joke. Jason of course scowling like a child not getting his way.

Percy wiped a tear from his eye, laughing still, "Oh god that was so perfectly timed..."

Even Annabeth was giggling, "You're brilliant, Thalia,"

The group strolled down the east path, passing by the gate that lead to the back of the Big House, when they stopped, noticing someone familiar.

"Clarisse? Hey, what's up?" 

The brunette spun around, a glare in her eyes as she turned--Though once her eyes landed on Percy and the rest, she seemed to relax, "Oh. It's just you guys. Not much, I'm just chilling, y'know, the usual," Clarisse waved her hand dismissively, "I was supposed to be waiting for Silena now that you've mentioned it, but it seems she's ditched me,"

"Silena? I thought she was with Charles," Annabeth pointed out with a cock of her head, her blonde plait falling to her other shoulder.

Clarisse furrowed her brows before she growled, "Oh that...Ugh! I can't believe her--Ditching me again for him?!" The brunette swung round, "I'll see you losers later! I have to go deal with this!" 

As the furious Ares girl stormed off in a fit, Annabeth gave a worried look to Thalia, who snickered, "Did I just endanger Silena's life?" The blonde asked, slightly concerned about the black haired girl of whom Clarisse was heading to go and corner.

Thalia blinked before laughing, shaking her head, "What? No. Clarisse'll beat her up at best. The two have that whole, we're best friends but we hate each other vibe going for em," The punk girl shrugged, taking a step forward, waving for the others to forward, "C'mon. We can hang out at the Zeus Dormitory, it'll have a pretty good view of the fight,"

"Thalia!" Annabeth protested.

The daughter of Zeus ignored her, laughing openly as she skipped off, Jason rolling his eyes before following. Percy however didn't follow, "Do you think we should follow?"

Annabeth huffed, "And what? Endorse their bad behaviour?" She shook her head, "Not really," 

"Then...Uh, what do you wanna do?"

The blonde sighed, "Follow them and make sure they're not hurting anyone?"

"Good plan," Percy agreed, following Annabeth as the two jogged after the overzealous children of Zeus who were laughing boisterously at the idea of an actual fight between demigods.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS :D = 
> 
> Piccolo fratello, va bene. Lasciate che l'idiota si tuffa nel proprio triste futuro - Little brother, it's ok. Let the idiot wallow in his own sad future.
> 
> Ma ... non sei pazzo? - But...Aren't you mad?
> 
> Sta 'zitto! - Shut up!
> 
> I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Sorry for it being short D:  
> i have a really long one nearly ready to go up ^^ (and shits gonna go dowwnn)  
> so stay tuned lmao :D


End file.
